Up in Arms
by RyuzakiFan1
Summary: Three kids stumble across a pile of ashes one day and use a device to find its true form. What it forms back to will unknowingly change their lives forever. It will ultimately be the best and most epic thing to ever happen to them. R
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight.**_

_**Hey everyone, here's the story I promised on my main page. Two friends and I made a huge spinoff for Twilight, and it's turned epic and amazing. :3 I hope you all love it as much as we do. I know it looks long but when you read it it does get interesting, I promise. Enjoy the story!**_

**_Advertising! XD Take away the spaces, copy and paste into the address bar._**

**_Trailer that was made - you tube .com/watch?v=Jp1vSPBx13Y_**

**_Wolfdra's Story for one of the characters, who won't come in until much MUCH later - _**

fan fiction .net/s/5138222/1/

------------------------------------------------ James' POV

Prologue – An End and a Beginning

My adversary was determined. Several sounds reverberated around the room in which I had chosen which was supposed to be the stage for the end of a life. I never intended for it to be mine, though. I kept trying to comprehend what had gone wrong, what my miscalculation was. I suppose my first was not killing the human faster, and another could have been not killing the girl named Alice when I had the chance… I knew who she was. It was never by name, though. I couldn't help but remember what they had called her when she was human when I had gone to kill her, though.

I should have killed them all. I continued to have several second thoughts as I attempted to fight for my life, although I knew I was failing. I felt several people around me, all fighting with two goals. To kill me and to protect the feeble human named Bella. The most determined was the one named Edward, who had decided to apparently become the human's mate. He pinned me to a wall and I snarled loudly, struggling to reach his throat. He reached mine first and I felt him tear a large piece out. I snarled loudly again and lunged at him, but I was apprehended from behind by two others, Alice's mate and another large person, the one who in the clearing during the baseball game seemed the most eager to play. What had his name been? They whirled me about toward the wall, and I skid to a stop. I looked down and saw what they had been trying to shove me toward. A growing fire on the ground.

"Alice!" A voice shouted. "Alice, we need you!"

As I felt pressure on my arm, a negative force throttling through my body, making me snarl in pain, I lost sight of everything around me. Nothing had happened to me physically. Maybe I had accepted what was going on. I looked around wildly. Color filled my eyes, but not the color of the room around me. Reminiscence drifted over me. _No!_ I thought quickly. _Don't think of that…!_

_"James, it's gone!!" My sister, Amber, shouted. I looked up from the stream I was sitting next to and back to her, looking up at her. She was taller than me by a few inches. She had blond hair and brown eyes, and wore her animal skin vest and pants at the moment. She looked at me, fully concerned, and I stood. We raced each other back to the village, though it was her who won. _

_Tyson, my brother, was waiting for us. He came out of one of the huts, looking flustered. "James, Amber, I have a feeling it went scrounging for food through the other huts." He told us. Tyson had darker skin than Amber or I did. His hair was blond, the same length as mine and Amber's, and he had brown eyes. He had his leather pants but didn't wear a shirt. Nor did I, considering how hot the sun was today. _

_"Split up then." I said and ran into another hut. Most of the people were out working today, so I didn't have to worry about anyone getting angry that I had just barged in. However, they might not have been too happy that I was flying through the rooms, looking for the small kangaroo that we had found, and just lost. A few days earlier Amber, Tyson, and I had been out. We found a kangaroo that appeared to be alone and young, so we led it to the outskirts of our village and tried to make it stay. However, it decided to stroll away today, apparently. There was no trace of the kangaroo in the hut, so I ran out and looked around. _

_Amber screamed suddenly and started laughing soon after. The kangaroo came bouncing out of one hut, Amber in pursuit. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight as I joined the chase. Tyson joined us not a moment later. The three of us were all laughing as we chased the kangaroo. Ahead of us, Amber tripped and caught herself on her hands. Tyson and I stopped, asking if she was okay, and she just stood up. We had lost the kangaroo again. _

_I spotted it. "Look at that hut over there." I muttered and pointed. The kangaroo's tail was sticking out of the hut just slightly. The three of us crept forward, slowly and quietly. Tyson lunged forward and grabbed onto its tail. It began to hop forward, dragging Tyson along. Amber jumped up onto its back and I got a hold of its back feet, only hoping that it wasn't strong enough to overpower me yet. One of its feet got free and it nailed me in the face. I groaned in pain and got a better hold on it. It must have been a sight, the three of us wrestling that kangaroo down. We finally started laughing when it surrendered._

Amber and Tyson, how long had it been since I had thought of them? A few hundred years, at least… since I was separated from them. My arm was torn away, and Alice was beginning to stand up from where the human, her adopted father, and her "brother" were. Bella, the human, continued to scream in pain from the bite I had administered to her forearm. I felt pain on my other arm; I felt it in my memories as well. Pain twisted around my un-beating heart as I continued to reminisce.

_My arm was twisted behind my back and Sage shouted something that I couldn't comprehend above myself shouting incoherently. I glanced up to see what I was fighting for. A girl stood watching us. She had mousy brown hair that reached down her back to her elbows. Her hair was currently pulled back. She had bright, clear green eyes and a tan complexion. She was very attractive, and Sage and I were fighting over her. We had decided that the winner of this wrestling match would get her. _

_I twisted my whole body so that my arm wasn't held behind my back anymore. I pulled Sage toward me and shoved him down to the ground. We rolled around on the ground, neither of us getting the upper hand. I would pin him down for a moment and begin to declare victory when he would burst forward and pin me down instead. I kneed him in the stomach, not enough to harm him immensely, and shoved him off. I got up onto my feet and began to body slam him when he rolled out of the way, leaving me to crash into the ground. He got onto my back and pinned my arms behind me and I felt I was going to lose. I struggled and managed to get one arm free, and tore away from Sage. I scrambled up and turned around, and tackled him. _

_I pinned him down and smiled when he couldn't get free. "I win! She's mine." I said triumphantly and looked up, immediately frowning, dismayed. She was walking away, and was pretty far off already. "Aw."_

_"James, you idiot." Sage said with a grin and pushed me off, standing up straight. I stood up as well. My hair was all knotted up now, but his black hair wasn't, considering how short it was. His dark skin seemed to look as __if he had jumped into a pond because of all the sweat, and I was sure I didn't look much better. After a moment we laughed and patted each other on the back and walked in our different directions. _

Fear was irrelevant. I was going to die. I couldn't help but be fearful, though. Why was I so afraid? I had never been afraid of death before now. There were several times when I had wanted to die. Why now? My time was almost up. Alice jumped up so that her feet were planted on my chest, and she got a hold of my neck. In my mind the scene changed once again.

_Words were muffled. Even as I tried to understand I couldn't hear them in my mind. My whole family was out hunting: myself, Amber, Tyson, and Father. We were currently searching for prey, but I myself felt suspicious. I felt as if someone was there… The sound intensified around me as a group of people burst forth through a large cluster of trees. I was hoisted into the air and pinned into a tree. I looked around to try and see Amber and the others, but I couldn't see them. I felt cold breath against my neck, then it disappeared. The grip loosened for a moment and I gasped for breath, as they had been choking me. I heard Amber scream in shock, and I heard Tyson shout, more in a sort of defeated pain. Where was Father? I asked myself. _

_Then I heard him. He yelled out in a way that told me he was trying to fight our attackers. After that the shout was cut short and fear consumed me. What was going on? Who were these people? Where was everyone, and were they okay?_

_Then Amber screamed again. I couldn't even comprehend how such a scream containing such agony was possible. I felt pained to know I couldn't even do anything about it all. I was still suspended in midair by my attacker, and my face was tilted back toward the sky so that no matter what I did I couldn't see any of them. _

_I felt my captor's breath against my neck again. "Wh-what—"_

_I was lowered and I took the opportunity to try and look around. However I didn't see any of them, because pain consumed me. It was as if my vision went red with blood. I felt as if fire from the very pits of hell and come up just to make my neck burn. I could hear my heart beating, and it was speeding up rapidly. Every limb of my body throbbed as if the blood was speeding up within them. My heart felt as if it were going to burst. A shout escaped me, and I was dropped to the ground._

_I stayed there, writhing in pain for the longest time. My heartbeat began to slow down and my limbs felt as heavy as stones. I tried to look around, but my vision was blurred so I couldn't identify anything. Amber, Tyson, Father, I continued to think to myself. Why was my vision so blurred, and why was it as if there was a red tinge? What was happening, and why? Why us?_

_I lay there for the longest time. My vision seemed to get worse instead of better. Everything was a large green blur now. I couldn't even think coherently. I finally spotted something off-color and tried to identify it. I recognized the hair and tried to focus in more._

_Amber. She was dead. Through the pain I struggled forward, in the direction of the village, and my sight began to improve, to both my relief and my dismay. Lying not far away from Amber was Tyson, and farther than that Father. They were all dead. Why? Why had I been spared…? The questions didn't stop as I struggled forth. _

_"James!" Someone shouted. I felt hands hoist me up into the air, all asking if I were okay. I recognized the villagers and tried to speak, but it came out as a shout of pain as my limbs began to throb again. Amber, Tyson, and Father, make sure you get them! I wanted to yell. Make sure they're okay. Please let them somehow be alive. As the villagers began to take me upward toward the village my eyes grew weary and my heartbeat began to slow even more. _

_I floated out of consciousness._

_When I awoke I felt a burning sensation in my throat. Nothing like the pain I had felt before, but more like an overpowering thirst. A scent reached my nose and it was almost enticing. I tried to ignore it as I got to my feet and looked down at my hands. My hands were as pale as a creamy white color. It was much different from the normal tone of my skin. What had happened to me? I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds around me. _

_I began to recall what had happened to me. The forest, the people, and most importantly and most vivid, the screams and the pain. I opened my eyes again, slowly, and looked around. I was back in the hut. I looked around to see if anyone was there. Tyson, Father, and Amber were gone. Again I felt anger, confusion, and rage. It was like a pit had been carved in my stomach. Why had I been spared? Why couldn't I have gone in their places? I took a shaky breath and felt a hand rest on my shoulder. A sound like a growl came from my throat involuntarily and I whirled around._

_Mother. She looked strained and almost frightened. "James." She said quietly, putting her hand on my shoulder again. I looked down at her hand and compared the shades of our skin. It was almost like I hadn't felt sun for at least a year. In fact, that was how I felt, except that it felt like it had been longer than that. All of a sudden she wrapped her arms around me. _

_I slowly began to hug her back when I recoiled. My throat burned worse than ever. What was going on now? My vision went red again for a few moments, and the next thing that happened was almost blurred. I tore Mother off of me and, not even with the slightest control over my actions; I clasped my jaws around her neck. I felt my teeth puncture her skin—I had fangs?—and blood rushed into my mouth. I thought a lot of things as I drank my own mother's blood, unable to control myself. She went limp and I tried to force myself to stop drinking, but nothing worked. I drank her blood until she was dry. Why did I do this? I was killing my own mother! _

_In that moment I felt resentment toward myself, and it didn't go away._

_I dropped Mother and stared down at her body, wiping some blood from my lips. I was almost impassive about it all. My thoughts were all coming too fast; I couldn't focus on all of them at once. I was mortified. _

_I began to run. I ran out of the hut and out of the village. I wasn't going to stop, not anytime soon._

What had happened that day was something I hadn't thought of for centuries on end, like with Amber, Tyson, and Sage. I'd locked it in my memories so I would never think of that day. I had never _ever_ wanted tothink of that day ever again.

In that moment Alice pulled on my neck, pain consumed me, and everything went black.

**-----------------------------**

**I'm only planning on uploading a chapter like once a week or so that way I can keep up with the chapters. A lot of stuff may be delayed because this has been going on for a year now. Reviews and such would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Three

**Hey there again. Finally, the first chapter! I hope you like it. YES, I know it's long!! Trust me, it will get better, I promise! XD The first chapters are bound to be a bit bland for now, but trust me, around the seventh or eighth chapter, it gets much, much better. I guarantee it. Just bear with me until then. XD**

**Anyways, still, here's the installment. The first chapter! :D**

**Moreadvertising. :3 Take away the spaces again.**

www. you tube .com/watch?v=Jp1vSPBx13Y

www. fan fiction .net/s/5138222/1/Just_Some_Inner_Teenage_Turmoil

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 1: Three**_

-Three years later-

"Terra!"

I looked up from my drawing. I had been thoroughly absorbed in finishing the saber tooth drawing that I thought I might have finished before the class period ended. "Yes, Mr. Doss?" I asked sarcastically, pretending to be the most innocent child in the classroom by blinking up at him and holding my hands as if I were praying. "What is it?"

"What is the answer to the question? Hopefully it isn't this cat you were drawing?" He picked up the paper, looking it over.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Doss." I said, still putting on the innocent act. "For one, that is not a cat. It is part of the cat family. It is a Smilodon Fatalis, and his name's Ratri." I added with a smile. "Ratri is the answer to everything." I said after a moment of him staring at me. Behind me and across the classroom, my friends Kendra and Ashley snickered. They were the only two who would understand the inside joke.

Mr. Doss continued to look at me for a few more moments. _This is awkward…_ I thought. He looked away from me toward the wall and cleared his throat. He looked down at the paper, cleared his throat again, and walked up to his desk, setting it down there. _Thief!_ I thought with a small smirk. _Thief, help somebody! My teacher wants Ratri all to himself!_ I held in a giggle and stared down at my desk. "Terra, I would like you to come in after class." He said after clearing his throat once more, and resumed teaching. I just tore another piece of notebook paper out and began drawing something else, pretending to be taking notes.

After class I remained in the classroom. Kendra and Ashley left, glancing back at me. I waved a hand dismissively and began to play the Escapist by Nightwish in my mind. Mr. Doss began talking, and I just quietly thought to myself. _A nightingale in a golden cage, that's me locked inside reality's maze. _"Terra, do you understand?"

"Completely, sir." _Come someone make my heavy heart light, come undone, bring me back to life. _I continued this cycle until Mr. Doss said I could leave. I asked hesitantly, "Can I have my Ratri drawing back?"

With a heavy sigh he grabbed the paper off his desk and handed it to me. I wasn't happy at all to see a small bit of coffee spilt on the corner, covering Ratri's ear. I didn't say anything, and walked out. "Idiot." I muttered when I saw Ashley and Kendra waiting for me outside the next classroom. "He got coffee on Ratri's ear!"

"How dare he!" Kendra gasped.

"That's criminal." Ashley declared.

We entered the class room and endured the torment of what was science. We had a class assignment where our class was all split up into groups of three. Ashley, Kendra, and I, of course were working together, since the teacher didn't organize the groups. "So what are we supposed to do?" Kendra asked, clueless.

I laughed. "We have to dissect a squid." I said and held up a scalpel excitedly. Kendra snatched it out of my hands and poked it at the squid that they set down on our table. I took it back, grinning. "You're going to get us in trouble and we won't dissect anything at all."

Ash looked a little uneasy. She smiled down at it anxiously. "Heh heh…" She said. "A squid…"

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I've never actually dissected a squid before…"

"Neither have I." Kendra said.

"I have once before, but that's it. It's fun!" I said. "There's this little ink pocket in it that I'm going to put a piece of led in and mark on the teacher with it. Or maybe I'll just mark on you." I added jokingly. Ashley smiled.

We set to work. I let my mind wander as we shared the tasks to be done. Ashley was content with just watching us, and cleaning up after we had finished dissecting the squid. Kendra hummed some kind of theme from the Death Note anime while I listened to the Escapist in my mind again. Ashley watched us and pointed. "Is that the ink pocket thing?" I nodded and poked it with a piece of led so that it punctured it. I requested a napkin and Ashley gave me one. I pulled the led out and blocked off the ink jet. The napkin grew more and more black, so I waited, checking every now and then. When it finally stopped my hand had some ink on it, so I went to wash my hands. I glanced out of the window toward the large trees that loomed over Forks. I'd never really explored them, but I desperately wanted to. However, my mom didn't want me to go alone, so I was stuck waiting for a day that Ashley and Kendra would be free to go with me. Today Kendra had to go babysit some pets for a friend, and Ashley had a lot of homework. When would I get to see what was hidden in the wilderness of those trees?

Hopefully, soon.

-Later-

The next day, Friday, I talked with Ashley about the forest again. Kendra was busy working on her, as she called it, her "Secretly secret major secret project of secrecy in which Ashley and I were sworn to secrecy as well." _Catchy,_ I'd thought sarcastically when she told us what it was called. "Ashley, I want to see what's out there. Do you know the next time you're free?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." Ashley said with a small smile. "Mom is going to the store and she said I could go over to see you, so I might cheat a little and head with you to the forest."

"Great!" I said with a smile. "Kendra, are you free tomorrow?"

"Maybe," she said without looking up. "I'm almost finished, guys! It's so exciting!"

"Does that mean we get to know more?" Ashley asked hopefully.

Kendra glanced up at us without lifting her head up. "Nope." She went back to work.

I stood up from our lunch table and over to the windows again, in the distance toward the trees. Something was compelling me to go there. But what? What could it possibly be that made me want to go this badly, to the point of insanity? I knew something was there. Something told me that, but what was it? Something was there that made me want to go there. What I knew was that the Cullen house was that way, and for some reason, I wasn't as infatuated with the Cullens as everyone else was. Neither was Ashley or Kendra.

I pressed my hand to the window. It was cold to the touch, yet I welcomed it.

Something told me that tomorrow I'd go to the woods with Ashley and Kendra and find out what was out there. Maybe Kendra would finish her secretly secret project and bring it with her. Maybe I was asking and expecting too much. Too many maybes.

On Saturday Kendra called my phone. The very first thing she said [screamed] was that it was finished. Then she said she would be able to come to the forest today with me and Ash, so both were very good news. "What time do you want me to be there?"

"Ashley and I were going to leave in about an hour." I replied.

"Not a problem, see you there!" She hung up.

"… Bye." I mumbled and set the phone down.

In an hour's time Ashley and I were up at the school. "What do you think is in there, Terra? You've been so edgy about it for the past few days." Ash said. "Then you sort of started going ballistic when we dissected the squid. You keep asking about every five to ten minutes."

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I just… feel like there's something up there, it's like it's waiting for us." I said, seriously. She looked at me as if I were joking for a moment, then she turned serious as well. I continued, "It's like it wants me to come up there. I don't have any idea what it is. None whatsoever. That's why I have to go, so I can find out what it is."

"Well then." Ashley smirked. "Kendra better hurry up."

However, ten minutes passed, fifteen, and then twenty. Where was she? I sighed heavily, looking up longingly at the looming trees. Something was there, waiting for me. Maybe the three of us, but I wasn't sure Ashley or Kendra felt it as strongly as I did.

"What happened with the Ratri drawing yesterday?" Ashley asked suddenly. I could tell she wanted to get my tension off. "With the coffee? We should report him for that." She added with a grin.

"I couldn't really do anything about it." I admitted. "I tried tracing it on another paper. It worked but the ear still looked a little odd, it smeared because of the coffee." I stared up at the gray sky in anticipation, and noticed the sun peek out slightly.

Footsteps approached, and I turned around. Kendra stopped in front of us, grinning as she held up something that looked very similar to a suitcase. "Uh… what is that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only the latest… well, earliest in GodModMode technology! Otherwise known as, GMM." She grinned.

"GodModMode?"

"You'll see if we find the chance to use it." She said and lifted it up, hoisting it over her shoulder with one arm. "Let's go. I'm sorry I was late."

"You should be." I said jokingly. We departed toward the trees. We entered the forest, and it was almost like it was nighttime there. The trees towered over us like skyscrapers in a city. In fact, it was like another city, greener. So this was how the whole world used to look. We found a trail and began to walk along it slowly, discussing random matters. We went from talking about the new Nightwish album to Sonata Arctica's new album, then we talked about the members of the bands. Matters mainly regarding our favorite music.

"Hey, look at that." Ashley said. She stopped and kneeled down beside the trail, and I looked at what she was looking at.

"Deer tracks." I said proudly. "And they're fresh. Want to follow them?" I asked with a grin.

Ash and Kendra nodded. We wandered off the trail after the tracks, delving in the deeper areas of the forest. Now that I was in here I didn't feel as curious as I always did when I was staring up at the trees. I wondered if it had all been an illusion of my mind. At least I was here with two of my best friends.

The tracks got more and more detailed as we went along. I slowly sped up to a jog after the tracks. Kendra and Ashley sped up so that they were just slightly behind me. I noticed the tracks becoming more spaced and I knew it was running. "I think we might be scaring it." I said, looking up, and pausing. "Or it could be them."

Not far ahead of us stood two people. One was very short, shorter than Kendra, who was the shortest of our group, being 5"2. I would have said she was about 4"9 or 4"10. She had spiky hair and pale skin, and when she turned our way I saw she had golden eyes. She wore fancy apparel as if she were going somewhere nice. The man standing beside her had ragged short blond hair and golden eyes, the exact same shade of the girl next to him. I wondered if they were siblings. He wore casual clothes, and seemed nervous when he saw the three of us.

The girl looked at him and muttered something, and he nodded. She skipped over to us cheerfully. "Hello!" She said with a smile. The three of us nodded to her. "I'm Alice, Alice Cullen. That's Jasper Hale back there."

"Oh," I said. "You're Edward Cullen's sister?"

"And Emmett's, too," Alice corrected. "Jasper's sister is Rosalie." She twirled around, looking back at Jasper. "Come on over here, I'm sure you're ready." I didn't know what she meant, but I didn't ask. "We were just out here following a deer."

"So were we." Ashley said. "Terra was leading the way, though. She can tell a lot about deer tracks. Why were you tracking it?"

Alice seemed to pause for a minute. "Oh, no reason," She said. "Jasper and I were just following it. We were curious."

"Maybe we could track it together." Kendra suggested.

"That may not be the best idea." Alice said. I noticed her steal a glance at Jasper, who had wandered over to them. Jasper didn't look any more nervous than he already did. He coughed into his arm, yet to me it looked strangely like he was inhaling deeply. I decided not to ask again. "You go to the school?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I replied. She looked at the three of us thoughtfully, scrutinizing us. I felt uncomfortable. This was more than a regular Mr. Doss stare. It became a blank stare and Jasper grabbed her arm. I waited for a moment and finally said, "Well, uh, I guess that's fine. Sorry for interrupting you." I said. "Maybe we should be going."

"Oh, okay." Alice said, her blank stare disappearing. She smiled at us and quickly skipped off, Jasper following her at a normal walk.

"… That was totally weird." Ashley said. Kendra and I nodded in agreement. "Where to now? They still followed the deer tracks, and it seems like they really didn't want us to come. Maybe they wanted to be left alone."

"Maybe. Let's just take some random directions." I said.

And that's what we did. I would lead for a short time, then Ashley would, and then Kendra. We continued this for a while and eventually started taking turns carrying the GMM when we went uphill. We weren't sure where we were going at all, and a lot of times we lost track of the time. We had seen Alice and Jasper at one, it was three now. Sometimes we talked, sometimes we didn't talk at all.

I began to lead again at one point. The feeling that something was here came back, and it attracted me like a magnet. I didn't even realize it at first, but I broke into a run. "Hey, Terra, wait up!" They called after me. I just went even faster, I felt so close, I knew it was here somewhere in this area.

I saw sunlight. I slowed down and looked back at Ashley and Kendra, who stopped behind me after a moment. I took a deep breath and walked forward, letting the sunlight wash over me. "Oh, wow." I breathed.

It was an enormous clearing. Daffodils and weeds and so many other plants, flowers, and tall grass consumed it, but not one tree. The trees had to at least be a mile away, barely in sight. Looking up above the trees towered mountains. The wind blew across the clearing, making the grass and everything else look like a large, green ocean. The wind could almost be compared with a whistle. The sun was only mildly warm, but I didn't mind. I liked this climate. The beauty of it was stunning.

"Amazing," Ashley commented, and Kendra nodded in agreement. The three of us walked out, all of us surely imagining peaceful songs in our mind. The clearing was significant to me, but it wasn't the goal. I still felt that pull.

"Maybe we could go see what's in those trees." I proposed.

"I guess." Kendra said. "It's a bit far; soon you'll have us scaling those mountains!"

"Aw, no," I said, smiling. "We'll save that for another time. How about we race?"

"Alright," Ash said. "Ready, set, go!"

We started running at once, keeping up with one another relatively easily. Despite the distance it took less time than we thought it would to get closer to the trees. As I looked back I could have sworn I saw someone watching us from the other end of the clearing. I blinked and the person was gone. I signed it off as a hallucination from the sun and looked up as we reached the end of the clearing, out of breath. We didn't even think of the race as we went into the trees.

It was cooler than the clearing at the climate of the trees we had been in before. The air was also moist; I could tell that there was water around. No doubt a stream from the mountains. Ashley and Kendra continued to let me lead as I delved deeper in to the woods, taking turns as if I knew where I was going. The feeling grew stronger with every step and every breath I took. I heard running water and looked back at them.

"Do you want to get a drink? It has to be clean, right?"

"I think it would be." Kendra said. Ashley nodded.

After that we just went into the direction we felt most moisture in the air. We came across a stream, but it was too shallow. We began to follow it, hoping for it to open up and get deeper. Eventually we came across another stunning clearing, and at that point the stream was deep enough to drink from properly. I stared across the clearing. It was smaller than the previous one, but it was still large. Both of the clearings, I had noticed, had very flat ground. This one wasn't quite like the other though. While it made up for its lack of sunlight and ocean-like grass and weeds with its greenery, it still had a beguiling feel to it.

"We should head back." Ashley said after she finished getting a drink. Kendra looked up at her, then me, and back to her heavy GMM. "It's three thirty. Mom's going to be back soon." Ash continued.

"Oh… okay." I mumbled. There was still that pull. What was wrong? We couldn't go any further. This was where the mountain began. What could have happened? Was it a trick of my imagination?

I realized what was wrong. I had passed it. It was behind us, behind this clearing, yet I felt like it was past the first. "Alright, let's go back." I said quickly. "Maybe we can come back here another time. It seems like a good hangout."

"Pretty far, but true." Kendra said.

We started back. I tried to look at as many things as I could on the way, and the clearing was visible through the trees. Finally I just said, "Go on. I'll catch up to you later. I want to see if I can find something…"

"You sure?" Ash asked. "We can stay here, we don't mind."

"If you want to stay, help me look. I feel like there's something here." I said. They didn't question why I thought that, something I was grateful for. I continued to search, hoping to come across whatever it was first. I don't think Ash or Kendra had a clue of what they were looking for, which was why it was up to me to decide what it was.

But what could it be? I would know when I saw it, wouldn't I?

I approached a tree and noticed it was hollow. It was like a metal detector going off in my mind. I rushed toward the tree and fell to my knees in front of the hollow, looking inside. I looked up into the tree, nothing, and I looked down. There was nothing special.

Just some ashes. Was this what it was? "Hey, guys, come over here." Had they been put here deliberately? It wasn't off the tree, or anything of the like, and they were all in a neat pile. What could they be? Kendra and Ashley kneeled down beside me, looking in at the ashes. "I think someone put them here." I said. "But what for?"

"Just what I was waiting for!" Kendra said, standing up straight. She lifted the GMM up, and we looked at it. She asked, "Do you want to see what they were? This can put them back together!" She added.

"Whoa, alright. This should be cool." Ashley said. She and I moved out of the way. Kendra set the GMM on the ground and began fumbling with something on there. She seemed to open something on the side. I glanced in, and saw it was a kind of lock you would see on a locker. She began to enter a combination. After she finished she pressed a button under it, and light filled the tree hollow. It was too blinding to see what was happening. We all shielded our eyes, waiting. Finally the light stopped shining and we looked up. All of the ashes were rising and flowing into their original positions. The unidentifiable object grew taller and taller. "It works." I heard Kendra say to herself. The ashes began to seem to merge together and colors engulfed them. I watched, amazed.

In front of us was a man.

He had blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, and bright red eyes. His skin was pale, and he had a scowl on his face that told me he was very angry. Almost like he wanted to kill. He had a denim jacket on and jeans, no shirt on underneath the jacket. He looked at the three of us with that glare in his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, and he suddenly slumped against the inside of the tree.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**And there you have it. OMGGUESSWHOITIS. XD The delays for these chapters may be even longer now. I've had a few issues with the story. It doesn't want to cooperate. |: So it may take longer than anticipated, and for that, I'm sorry. XD I hope you will have the patience to tolerate it. School's starting, too... doesn't make anything better. XD**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS, A HEADS UP**

**They will seem long, I can promise that. All these chapters are going to seem long, but they're actually only about two pages in Microsoft Word. It's not as much as you think. Also, reviews are appreciated! :D**


	3. A Forgotten Past

**_Yes. Yesyesyesyesyes. This chapter LOOOOOOOKS long. But it it /not/. It's only actually about three pages in Microsoft Word. I have typed longer! :3 notforthisstorythough. Now, in this chapter it's just more of James' past. As I'm sure you can tell. There's only one more chapter of flashbacks, then we'll be good and get to the interesting parts~_**

_** Enjoy the chapter!**_

**_Advertising again. Again, take spaces away..._**

**_www. you tube .com/watch?v=Jp1vSPBx13Y_**

**_www. fan fiction .net/s/5138222/1/Just_Some_Inner_Teenage_Turmoil_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 2: A Forgotten Past**_

***James' POV***

I felt strange. I had felt like I had just woken up from a strange dream, but I couldn't remember anything from it. I felt like I had just slept for days on end, but something about the scenery around me once I opened my eyes told me it might have been longer than that. I looked up to see leaves, and looked around.

… Why was I in a tree?

The scent of human blood surrounded me and I looked up. Three female humans, only old enough to be at least thirteen to at least fifteen stood there. Who were they? The one in the center right in front of me had short blond hair that seemed sort of messed up, presumably from walking around where we were now. She had brown eyes and a light complexion. She wore a black shirt with silver lines that formed to be what I saw was a wolf and just plain jeans. One of the girls behind her stood over what seemed to be a suitcase, and I knew it from somewhere. The girl I recognized. A few memories slowly came back. I had followed her for a few years because of that suitcase object._ GodModMode._ She had blue eyes, a tie dye shirt, and jeans on. She had shoulder length dark brown hair with some blond in it. The other girl had light gray eyes and wore a dark purple shirt with jeans. Her hair was dark brown as well, reaching down to the small of her back. The three of them all looked amazed and curious at the same time.

Taking a deep breath I began to speak, but suddenly I felt very light-headed. I felt myself fall back and against the inside of the tree. I shut my eyes after I slumped to the ground.

_It was almost like I was flying. My speed had increased greatly. What was this? How was I going so fast? Did it have something to do what had happened to me? There was one thing on my mind; there was only one person I could rely on right now. Amber, Tyson, Father, and Mother were all dead. Mother was dead because of me. If I could find Sage and keep myself from getting that horrific thirst I would be able to tell him what had happened. He might be able to help me._

_I reached the territory, but didn't stop. It was like I was gliding across the ground. I didn't want to go headfirst into the village, so I ran around the outskirts of it, hoping Sage would be out. It was incredibly easy to keep myself from being seen, I was so much quieter. I got closer and closer to the village. A lot of people were outside of their huts working on several things. I kept darting closer and closer to try and find Sage._

_I spotted him and circled around the village to where he was. "Sage!" I said quickly and quietly. He didn't hear me. Louder, I said his name again. "Sage! It's me, James."_

_He glanced back at me and stood quickly. He made an excuse to the person sitting next to him and walked back to me quickly. "James! What are you doing? …What happened?" I must have looked stressed. I grabbed his wrist and started pulling him back. He said quietly through gritted teeth, "Take it easy, James, and loosen up! You're going to break my wrist."_

"_I'm hardly even holding onto it." I said and looked back. To my surprise I noticed the skin around his wrist was bright white around the area where I was holding it. I let go and started running, but then I noticed he couldn't keep up. With a sigh I slowed down and let him catch up. The burning in my throat was nearly unbearable as I led him along. We reached the breach between our territories and I quickly began to explain what had happened. _

_After I finished Sage was staring at me, almost appalled. After a few minutes he asked, "James, you know your eyes are red, right?"_

"_It's not the point." I said, but still walked over to a nearby stream to look at myself. I kept my mouth closed so Sage wouldn't see the fangs, but while I looked in the water I bared my fangs just to see what they looked like. Sharp enough to have killed Mother, for sure. "I have to leave." I finally said, standing up straight and looking back at Sage. "I killed my mother, I can't stay here."_

"_It wasn't your fault." Sage said._

"_The hell it wasn't!" I shouted. "She hugged me and I killed her. That's all there was to it." I growled. "I had to tell you what happened, though. That way you understood. I'm sorry." As soon as I said that, I turned and began to walk away._

"_James," Sage called after me and ran up to me. "Let me come."_

"_I might kill you too."_

"_You've been able to keep from doing that right now, haven't you?" He pointed out._

_I glanced back at him. I would have been grateful for the company, but if I killed him I would feel worse than I already did. I was so confused with what was happening to me. After a bit I said, "You can come. But if I start to act strange leave." _

"_I wouldn't want to be following a psychopath anyways." Sage joked, grinning. I couldn't help but grin a little as well. _

_I never aged. Even a year later not one feature about me changed. I couldn't eat or drink human food and beverages. I had to have blood. I had fangs… I could run at amazing speeds and I had the power to uproot a tree. I could smell and hear from amazing distances and I was so quiet not even a rabbit would hear me. What in the hell was I? I wondered these questions all the time I travelled with Sage. How did I become this? That day, the person had presumably bit my neck. Was that how it happened? Why was I changed into this killing monster? After a year some of Sage's features had changed. He'd gotten more muscle and lost a bit of weight, but not much else changed. Though I was amazingly fast, I couldn't help that Sage had to be painfully slow. I tolerated it, but today it was especially annoying. _

"_Come on, hurry up, Sage!" I sighed, stopping again._

"_Sorry, I'm not the one who can run faster than a kangaroo can hop." Sage said, catching up to me after a moment, panting. "Why don't you slow down every once in a while?"_

_I didn't answer as I began to run again. I tried to slow down to his speed but I felt like I was hardly getting anywhere. "You know you look kind of weird trying to go that slow." Sage commented, but was able to keep up. I didn't reply again as I continued to go at the same speed. _

_It wasn't long after that we had to take a break; Sage was exhausted. He had to keep running as fast as he could to keep up with what I tried to make my humanoid speed. He was sitting on a log, staring down at the ground, panting. Finally I cleared my throat, breaking the silence. He looked up at me. I said hastily, "When it happened, when I became this, I think it was the bite."_

"_The bite that they gave you?" Sage asked._

"_I think so…" I sighed. "Maybe I could… change you into what I am."_

"_But you might actually kill me if you taste my blood." Sage pointed out._

"_I've been working on that." I said. "For the past few months, I've been working on resisting blood. Forcing myself to stop while I drink it, then I'll start drinking again. Practicing…" I muttered. "It would be easier on the both of us, wouldn't it? If you changed?"_

_Sage shrugged, I could tell he was tense. "I suppose." He said. "Now?"_

"_Whenever you're ready." I replied._

"_Then do it now." He said. "Just get it over with."_

_I took a breath, getting used to his blood scent, and walked over to him, looking down at him. He looked down at the ground again, exposing his neck. "Sage, I really think this will be for the better." If I do it right, I thought. "It hurts at first, but it—"_

"_I trust your judgment." Sage interrupted quickly. I decided to stop wasting time, seeing how anxious he was. I inhaled deeply again and, as quickly as I could, sank my fangs into his neck. His blood drained down my throat and I started drinking. Trepidation filled me as his blood did as I tried to pull away. Finally I forced my throat to close off, and I pulled away, dragging my fangs a little, unintentionally. "Damn!" I growled, spitting out some blood. I looked at Sage quickly. _

_He started to fall forward, holding onto his neck where I had bitten him. I caught him before he crashed to the ground and set him down, where he continued to yell and struggle in pain. It was like I could feel the pain as well, the pain I felt the day I was changed. I looked away and decided to get something for him so he could have some blood when he woke up._

_When I came back I could only get animals, rather than humans. I didn't want to waste time, letting him go through that alone like I did. I only managed to get a dingo, and dragged it back. When I got there he was fading out of consciousness. I dropped the dingo and turned him on his back, and waited. _

_When he finally woke, I noticed even his skin looked paler, his eyes a crimson red. "James?"_

"_Hey." I grabbed the dingo and dragged it over. "I don't think it'll taste that good, but it's all I have right now."_

_It was instinct for him. He fell on top of it and sank his fangs into it. _

_He was what I was now._

_It had to be for the better. Didn't it?_

_I hoped so._

_50 years after that, Sage and I still travelled together. We continued to travel throughout Australia, not really having a goal in mind. We could probably make our way through the terrain blindfolded by now. I was ready for some kind of change, but Sage seemed somewhat content. We circled the region continually. We passed our villages a few times but we never entered. I was too ashamed. I didn't know Sage's reason. He probably didn't because they would make him stay and he wouldn't want to. _

_One day we were still travelling through the land when we met someone. I knew he was one of us from his eyes. He had short black hair and an arrogant expression. I was actually pretty surprised. I'd never met another one of our kind, not as randomly as this. "Hello." I greeted. He nodded to me, looking me over, and looking at Sage. I got ready to ask who he was when he countered with a question of his own._

"_May I join your coven?" _

_Very random indeed. Sage and I really didn't have much of an idea of what a "coven" was, but he explained it. I didn't see the downside of allowing him in, it would be better to have more of us anyways. That's what I thought at the moment. I agreed to let him in. We never learned his name. We really didn't care, either. Sage and I were only on a first name basis because we'd known each other all our lives._

_Two weeks later absolutely everything took a turn for the worse. Sage and the new one had gone hunting. I'd gone hunting the day before, and was fine. However, after a long while, they didn't return, and I grew nervous. I waited a while longer before I went to find them. I followed their scents carefully and found them. _

_They were fine, just speaking to each other. I stayed back, watching. There wasn't much to listen to before he suddenly lunged at Sage. "What are you doing?!" He shouted. He shoved him back and growled. I broke from my hiding spot, snarling, walking toward the traitor._

"_James, get the stuff." Sage said. "I'll take him."_

"_No, Sage, he's new." I growled. "He's stronger than the both of us. Run."_

_I turned to head back to camp and expected him to follow. However, he jumped at the traitor. "Sage!" I snarled and turned. "Run! He's too strong!"_

"_James, I'll be fine. Go!"_

_I growled, but turned and went back to our camp. I got all of our rare belongings and kicked away all the evidence of us being here. I began to run back. I found a tree had been tipped over—they were really fighting—and many other things upturned and uprooted. "Sage!" I shouted, searching for them. I heard them in the distance and caught their scent, and began to run as quickly as I could. _

_I found them. Except the traitor was gone. I looked down at the ground._

_Sage..._

…_D-dead…?_

_Why? Why… why me? I kept asking myself this one word over and over and over: Why? Why? Why? I was numb. I had created a canoe a few days earlier for actually getting away to find something else. I needed to get away now. There was nothing for me here. My family was dead and so was Sage. There was nothing for me to cling onto here._

_Without a second thought I dragged the canoe out to the ocean, seeing as we had been near the coast. I began to sail, and it wasn't long before I realized I'd sailed straight into a storm. The canoe was thrown around __constantly and I had to struggle to keep it upright. I couldn't keep it that way though._

_The boat capsized._

_I woke up. I looked around, not having the slightest clue of where and when I was. I just knew there was a lot of white stuff around me and covering me. I leaned up and looked around, lifting the white stuff with one hand. It was cold, almost colder than I was, and it slowly began to melt into water. "What in the world?"_

_Where in the world was I? I was sure I would have fallen off the edge of the world. There were only two regions, weren't there? Where was I? What was this white stuff? Hesitantly I stood and began walking._

_I walked and travelled for several days. Days turned into weeks. I reached a mountainous region and kept going. I looked up toward the mountains ahead of me and saw an enormous entrance. I spotted someone walk out of it and begin to run at a high speed like I did. This was a base for people like us? I ran inside. _

_I walked down the hall slowly, looking around. Several people passed me, not paying me much mind. I passed one person who had his eyes closed and his chin held high. I raised an eyebrow, then did the same thing. I tipped my chin up and began walking forward, my eyes closed. _

_I stumbled into something and took a few steps back. A man stood in front of me, taller by a few inches. He had black hair and a beard, and he had an eyepatch covering his right eye. He stared down at me and said something I couldn't comprehend. He was speaking in some foreign language. I remained silent. He asked a question, but I still didn't answer. He said something else, and I still stayed silent. _

_Someone approached us. The man in front of me turned and said something. The two began to talk, and I just watched. I had no idea what they were saying, where I was, who they were, or anything. The one with the eyepatch looked at me again and suddenly lunged at me. "What are you doing?" I shouted, dodging the attack. He grabbed my arm as I dodged away and pulled me toward him again, punching me in the chest. I heard several cracks and snarled in pain. I lunged at him and tore into his neck with my fangs. _

_The man was terrifying when he fought. He grabbed my neck and crushed it, pulling me off of him. I growled in pain and tried to pull his hand away. I had no honest idea how to fight. I had never fought before. I raised my legs up, kicking him in the chin, and flipped back onto my feet. He stumbled back and growled, then lashed out at me. I kept moving back, he kept advancing forward._

_He eventually pinned me down on the ground. The man walked over to us, and I got a good look at him. He had a strangely long beard of pure white. He was old, and he was one of us? He wore a robe similar to the one with the eyepatch. The two began talking again, and they decided on something because they both nodded to each other._

_A few months later I had learned a lot. I had even learned what I was. I was a vampire, and whoever had decided to bite me that day had in fact done so for the purpose to change me. Some vampires had special abilities. Over time, they assumed mine was tracking. The reason I had killed my mother as soon as I became this was because I was a newborn, and my thirst was overwhelming. I wasn't able to control myself. The man with the eyepatch was named Viktor, the old one Siminova. He was one of the leaders of this vampire coven called the Archangels, and they were very powerful. The day I fought Viktor, Siminova said that I could be a member. They spoke the language of Russian. Viktor seemed to take me in as an apprentice, as we were also roommates. He taught me Russian and how to fight properly as well. He was frightening though, and didn't know how to tolerate a lot of things. I learned to tolerate him, though._

_Around 1700 Viktor and I were sent to the New World, in the northern area. There was a newborn causing trouble here. Viktor and I found their territory and strayed in cautiously. He was leading me on, l didn't mind letting him take the lead. He knew more about the area than I did. We reached a clearing and this is where Viktor stopped. "Be ready, James." He growled._

_As if on cue at least eight or nine newborns emerged from the trees. Viktor charged toward three and I turned, facing two. Where were the others? I turned and noticed they were all ganging on Viktor. One of the newborns behind me jumped onto my back and buried their fangs in my normally rock hard flesh. I snarled in pain and got a hold of its arm, throwing it to the ground on its back. I hated newborns. With a growl I planted my foot on its chest and got a hold of its neck, tearing its head away. _

_The newborn behind me was more cautious. It lunged at me and I moved out of the way, but it stopped on its heel and lunged again. It got a hold of my shirt collar and threw me to the ground and pinned me down. It tore into my neck and I kicked it off, looking over. Viktor was getting mauled by all the newborns. So they were going to kill him first then finish me. How original._

_Viktor suddenly burst forth, throwing three off of him. Blood ran down from his neck and one of his arms and blood also stained his fangs. He snarled frighteningly and grabbed a newborn in front of him by its neck with one hand, jerking his wrist and causing the newborn to screech in pain. He pulled his hand upward, and decapitated it. He turned to another and caught its fist, twisting its whole arm until it snapped completely out of shape and made an awkward acute angle. He yanked its arm off and tossed it away, punching it in the chest. More snaps ensued. He kicked the newborn down and kicked it in the chin, cracking its skull. It didn't get up._

_Four more newborns came from the trees, and the one attacking me went to assist in getting Viktor down. I ran over and tackled two off of him, tearing into one's shoulder. The other pulled me off and pinned me down. I kicked it off and jumped back up, charging. More and more newborns kept coming; Viktor and I couldn't get them all. We began to be overwhelmed. Three jumped onto me, and I felt their fangs sinking into my flesh. I snarled and struggled under them, but there were too many. _

_Suddenly the newborns were torn off of me. I looked up to see a woman standing above me. She had long, fiery red hair and a slightly crazed look in her red eyes as she attacked one of the newborns that had been attacking me. I stood up and attacked one that was going to assault her from behind. I looked around again after pinning it down, looking for Viktor._

_A man with dark skin and long black hair was ending up having to defend him. I saw several fang marks on Viktor's back and guessed that the newborns had disrupted some of the nerves in his back. It actually didn't take long to finish the rest of them off. Afterwards we had a conversation with the two. However, Viktor had to keep translating, since they spoke a different language. "The flamehead is Victoria." He told me in Russian. "The other is Laurent."_

_Viktor introduced us in their language and Victoria asked something. Viktor looked at me. "She's asking why we're here alone fighting the newborns." Victoria started talking again. Viktor translated, almost with a slight laugh, "She thinks we're loners and she wants us to join their coven."_

_Viktor started explaining to them. I spotted the word "Archangels" in the explanation. Afterwards we left. Victoria and Laurent wished us a safe trip and we thanked them for their assistance with the newborns, and back to Russia we went with the mission successful. _

**_------------------------------------------------_**

**_This is where it starts to get more interesting, especially the next chapter, I'm sure you'll like it, ALL YOU FREAKING EDWARD FANS OUT THERE [don't take this personally, it's a joke...] Anyways I hope you liked Viktor. He's kickass. X3 Again, in about another week I should upload another chapter, but I'm getting a bit behind so it kind of depends. If the new chapter isn't posted you'll know I got too far behind._**


	4. Altercation

**Hey there everybody. New chapter! :D Good news too. A lot of the chapters are a lot shorter than this and the previous one. Ha ha, less reading for you, yey. I bet you guys are so excited! :D I am! Anywaysssss, here's the new chapter for all of you! And yes, Edward is in it. XD He won't have a huge part in too much of the story, but it's bigger than others. NOW I'll leave you guys alone because I don't have much else to say anyways. Onto the chapter, after our favorite part other than the actual chapter! Advertising! Again, take away the spaces.**

www. you tube .com/watch?v=Jp1vSPBx13Y

**www. fan fiction .net/s/5138222/1/Just_Some_Inner_Teenage_Turmoil**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 3: Altercation**_

_*********Terra's POV********_

"Who do you think he was?" Ashley asked the next while we were at school. The last bell was going to ring soon; Ashley, Kendra, and I had finished everything before study hall was over. Now we were just talking. "Do you think he's still there?" She aimed this question to Kendra, who shrugged.

Thoughtfully she replied, "The GMM brought him back from the dead. I didn't expect it would be able to do that. It depends on how long he would have been dead. I'm not sure who he is. What about you, Terra?"

"I have no idea whatsoever." Yet for some reason I felt like I knew him. Like that pull had connected me and him. I didn't even want to start to explain it, so I didn't bring it up. "Maybe he used to live here."

"It's possible."

We all looked up at the clock. We had three minutes until it rang. I sighed, impatient. Kendra looked down at a crossword puzzle on her desk and mumbled incoherently, crumpling it up and throwing it away. Ashley just sat there, staring at a spot on the desk. "… Ashley?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Staring at Bob."

Kendra and I glanced at each other. "Bob?" I asked.

"The spot."

"… Really."

"Mhm."

After what seemed like an hour, the bell rang. We all rose as quickly as we could and escaped the classroom and headed for our lockers. "Are we heading back up there?" I asked after I got my stuff and going over to them.

"Yeah!" The two replied. We got all our things and left the school. Kendra stopped when we started to pass the music classroom and went inside. She came back out after a moment with the GMM. I sighed, but didn't say anything. We left the school premises and began to head to our houses to drop our things off, excluding the GMM.

All of a sudden, as we all turned to go our separate ways, we were blocked off. "What in the…" I looked up to see someone very, very tall standing above me. He had short brown hair, and had a lot of obvious muscle. The person glanced around and motioned for us to follow him. The three of us didn't take one step.

He muttered, "My name's Emmett. Emmett Cullen, come on, we all need to talk to you. Now."

The three of us looked at each other. I looked back up at him. "Is Alice there? We want more proof."

He seemed to growl. He turned and walked away, turning when he reached a fence. Alice peeked around the fence over at us and motioned for us to come. We didn't see the harm in it and began to walk over to them. Another person suddenly came from behind the fence and motioned for us to hurry up. He was shorter and scrawnier than Emmett with messy hair and wore very sophisticated clothes.

I could guess who this was. I kept going, Kendra and Ashley behind me. We reached them and glanced to see who was all hiding behind the fence. Jasper was there as well. A woman with long, blond hair was there, glaring at us. Another woman with caramel colored hair stood behind Alice and the blond haired one, and next to her stood a tall man with blond hair. I recognized him as Carlisle Cullen, a doctor.

"We have to talk to you, right here, right now." The one with the messy hair said.

"That's Edward." Alice said, pointing to him. "This is Rosalie," the blond, "and Esme." The caramel-haired one. "You know Emmett now, and I think you know who Carlisle is."

"We do." I said.

"_What_ have you done?!" Edward shouted suddenly. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "I'm not even sure how you did this, but you did. You brought him back, and all he was, was ashes!"

"The man yesterday, how did you know about that?" Ashley asked.

"We saw you." Jasper said. "We didn't know what you were doing, so we followed you. We saw you find the ashes and use that… thing to make them become him again."

"What sort of game are you trying to pull?" Edward growled.

"Take it easy, Edward. They didn't even know what they were. They just wanted to see what it was originally. They didn't know it would become James again." Alice pointed out.

"James? That's his name?" I asked. _James…_ "What happened to him at first? Why was he nothing but ashes, why was he there?"

"We put him there." Rosalie said.

Carlisle looked over everyone. Edward looked at him suddenly. "No, Carlisle. We can't."

"They deserve to know."

"They don't! They're not…"

"If they're the ones at fault they should know why."

"If he goes after her again I just might kill all of them this time." Edward said. A frightening sound tore from his throat and seemingly his chest, almost a sound an angered dog would make, like a snarl. He glared at me suddenly with black eyes. "Don't compare me with a dog."

… _What the…_

"Oh, boy." Alice said, bringing her palm to her face and looking at my confused expression with one eye. "Well, Edward, good job. We have to tell them now." However, she didn't sound sarcastic. She just sounded what I guessed to be a mix between forced cheerfulness and anxiety. "Shall I?"

"Go ahead, Alice." Carlisle said.

Alice looked at us. She cleared her throat. "We're vampires."

It was like I could hear a cricket in the back of my mind as the Cullens stared at our reactions. Personally I didn't believe them. "You should believe us. I can read your minds." Edward said. _Well then, get the hell out._ "That's rude." _Then why don't you go elsewhere? _He growled. "This isn't a game! Stop treating it like one."

"Sometimes to treat a situation seriously you have to put a little humor into it." Alice said. "We really are vampires, though. Yesterday we wouldn't let you come because Jasper and I were actually hunting. We're… vegetarians. We only hunt animals, not humans."

"So you were hunting that deer." Kendra said. Alice nodded. They couldn't be lying. If they were, Alice and Jasper would have attacked us yesterday. It was also sort of logical for them to be vampires if Edward could read thoughts and they all had the same exact eye colors. Also, I had noticed Alice's eyes had been a dark shade of gold yesterday. Now they were an extreme bright gold. I was anxious for more proof though, and I made this thought obvious.

In less than a second Edward was right in front of me, when before he had been at least ten feet in front of me. "…Whoa." Too close for comfort. He walked back over to the others and turned to me again. _Super speed…_ Alice smiled at us, and I noticed the fangs. They really were vampires, I realized. What had we gotten ourselves into?

"You've gotten yourselves way in over your heads." Edward said.

"Alright, we believe you." Ashley said. "What's the deal with James, and bringing him back?"

"James tried to kill Edward's mate-slash-wife once before. Mate is a term vampires use for the ones we love." Alice said. "Her name's Bella. When she was human, James and his coven came across us and found out she was a human. Edward unintentionally provoked him and James almost killed Bella. We all killed him and put the ashes there."

"Maybe he can change." I said hesitantly. I didn't want them to kill him. Something told me that there was more to him. Besides, no one gets cruel like that for spite, right? There's usually a reason. Right?

"Not all the time." Edward said. "James is ruthless."

I didn't want to believe it. For a moment Edward looked surprised, then he just sighed.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"She feels an attraction to him."

"Wha—" I knew I was blushing; I glanced back at Kendra and Ashley. They just grinned. "Whatever." I mumbled.

"Thoughts are louder than words. Yours are loud and clear."

"Get out of my head, then." I said angrily. "Maybe he will change. You can come with us if you want and if he's dangerous then…" I didn't finish the sentence. "But if he doesn't attack or anything you have to leave us alone."

"I'll go with them." Alice said.

"It would be best if I went, though." Edward protested.

"Bella will need you. It's going to stress her out and drive Jasper insane." Alice pointed out. Edward sighed in defeat and nodded. "Are you guys going now?" Alice asked, looking at us. The three of us nodded in unison. Quickly we all left while the Cullens-slash-Hales left in the other direction.

*************************************James' POV***************************************

I slowly awoke and looked around. I remembered almost everything now. Just a few spare details… some people I couldn't remember, some places I had seen, yet I couldn't think of them. I glanced up to see those three humans again walking in my direction. Behind them was a small pixie-like girl. I realized it was Alice Cullen, and remembering what happened, I snarled, standing up straight. Vertigo overtook me as I swayed against the side of the tree.

"How long's he going to be like this?" The blond haired human asked.

"I don't know." The shorter brown haired one said. "Probably a few days at most…"

A few days? Great. Alice was shaking a finger disapprovingly at me. "We're already having a bad start!" She sang.

"Why are you here?" I growled, slowly straightening myself and stepping out of the hollow of the tree.

"Well, it wouldn't be good for three humans to be alone with you of all people, James." She said.

"What, would he have raped us?" The taller brunette said. The other two humans glanced at her with surprised looks, then the three of them started laughing, and Alice did after a moment as well. I suddenly caught their scents and realized how thirsty I was, but I didn't feel strong enough to kill them all right now. Had I been strong enough I could have killed Alice and then the humans.

I began to think over it. If I killed them now the Cullens would come after me. If I let them live I lived. Soon an idea began to form. I could play with my food first, couldn't I? Let the humans stay if they wanted to. Let's see how long they would stay before I decided I could kill them. I wanted to see if they could figure it out first. If I just waited until I was strong enough I could kill them and run before the Cullens had even realized they were dead. I would be in Canada before they found the bodies.

Alice skipped over to me and stared up at me. "Are you going to behave?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't have a choice." I looked at the humans. "Who are they?"

"Oh, might as well introduce you. The blond one's named Terra, the short brown haired one's Kendra, and the one with longer hair is Ashley. Terra, Kendra, Ashley, this is James. I think he'll behave. Hopefully having to die one time is enough for him to get his act straight." She said rather humorously.

I stared at Terra. She stared back at me. I turned away and stumbled out of the tree, hating that I felt so weak. "Nice to meet you." I mumbled to the three of them. The three of them found the need to shake my hand for some reason, all repeating what I had just said.

"And now we're starting off well." Alice said with a bright smile.

"Y-yeah." I grumbled and turned away from all of them, glaring through the trees. There was a large field like clearing through the trees. I walked toward it and stopped at the trees, where sunlight was beginning to pour down. I glanced back at the humans and smirked, and walked out into the sun, and watched my skin begin to flash like a diamond. Alice skipped out after me, and she began to shine as if she had glitter all over her body.

The humans followed us with awe-stricken expressions on their faces. "Oh, this is what we do." Alice said quickly. To my surprise they didn't react much beyond a nod as they adapted quickly. I felt myself sway again and growled, straightening up. "I'm going to be like this for how long?" I asked.

"A few days, at least." Kendra answered. I looked at the suitcase object she was holding. I wanted to destroy it. Yet I was also thankful. It was because of that object I was alive now, wasn't it? I started to second think myself. Was I really going to kill the people who brought me back? I shook my head quickly. It was their mistake.

"You know, James, if you're going to be a good vampire now," Alice said, "You need a place to stay. Bella and Edward wouldn't want you to stay with us, though… what can we do?" She looked at me, then at the other three. Terra, Ashley, Kendra. I needed to remember that.

"He could stay somewhere in town." Ashley suggested.

"No." Alice said. "He'd be too thirsty… weak or not, he'd attack. I'm surprised he's handling himself so well now."

I didn't say anything. Neither did the other three. "You'll probably just have to stay here…" Alice said.

"Wait, what?" I asked. "I have to stay out here?" The idea irked me for some reason.

"I can't think of anywhere else. You can't stay with us, or them, you can't be near humans. You need to try our diet or something, it's a lot easier and—"

"No." I growled. "I won't. I've hunted humans for as long as I can remember and that's how it's going to stay."

"Alright, alright, I can't judge you for that." Alice said, waving it off.

"What if something was built?" Terra asked. "Like… a cabin or something? Maybe it could be out in the clearing. We could build a cabin for him."

"Hm…" Alice pondered over it. I stared across the clearing and tried to picture a cabin there. "Okay!" Alice said, looking excited. I glanced at her, and she continued, "We all need to get supplies though. Emmett might help… hm, Jasper is going to be there the whole time calming Edward and Bella down, Carlisle and Esme are doing the same, Rosalie is definitely never going to help." She sighed a little. "We're going need some extra hands…"

I felt myself sway. I growled and turned to them. "Whatever you decide on doesn't matter. I need to rest, where do I do that?"

"Why can't you do it right where you are right now?" Alice asked. I stared at the ground and growled again as I lowered myself into the weeds and grass. I leaned up against a tree trunk and, without a choice, slipped out of consciousness again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ha ha, there you have it. I know it still seems like nothing important is happening, but it's just a sort of buildup to the interesting parts. In just a few more chapters is when this will start to get very interesting. I can estimate, but I don't want to RUIN it... XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review, they _are appreciated_! See you next week! **


	5. Reminiscence

**Hey guys! Here's your new chapter. BUT. I have an ANNOUNCEMENT to make. **

**_People, I see you reading this! But that doesn't tell me if you like the story, or if you hate it, or anything! I keep hinting. XD Review! Review, guys! I want to know if you like it or hate it! If you have comments or anything, do not hesitate to review! If you have ideas, go ahead and review! The ideas, if they work, they won't be used anytime soon, but we will get them in sometime. This story is for your enjoyment as well as mine and my friends. I want to know what my readers think._**

**Anyways, this chapter was meant to be a lot longer. However, the very first sentence, "Period of War", will be explained later. Don't freak out over it. XP It's just more James flashback, and the last chapter of them. Bet you're relieved to hear that. XD Anyways, I'll stop talking now, here you go, just have to do a bit more omgadvertising. **

**_www. you tube .com/watch?v=Jp1vSPBx13Y_**

_****_

www. fan fiction .net/s/5138222/1/Just_Some_Inner_Teenage_Turmoil

-

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 4: Reminiscence**_

_-1750 through 1800 - Period of War-_

_Many years later, around 1850, the Volturi, an Italian coven who watched over the whole vampire population, sort of like a vampire police, broke the Archangels apart. They feared that we had been getting too powerful. A few had died, luckily, no one I really knew. This had angered me enough that I began to track their leader, Aro. I continued to track him until I finally found him. I didn't give him any warning as I lunged. I tackled him to the ground and tore into the back of his neck with my fangs. He snarled and rolled over, pinning me down. I kicked him off and jumped up, waiting for him. _

_He stayed where he was, so I charged again. I tackled him full force, throwing him to the ground. Aro punched me in the face and kicked me in the chest, shattering a few ribs. I snarled loudly and plunged my fangs into his neck, tearing out some flesh. He grabbed me by my neck and crushed it, and I growled in pain. I punched him in the face, and stood. Aro stood as well and tackled me, punching me in the chest. I felt as if my whole ribcage shattered, which was probably the case. _

_The battle went on for a long while, and I looked at my opponent's wounds. I had basically crushed his whole ribcage, as he had crushed mine, I knew I had cracked his skull a few times; his neck was bleeding heavily and he was limping on one leg and one of his arms were motionless. I lunged at him again and got a hold of his arm. I shoved him to the ground and started to tear his arm away, when suddenly he snarled and kicked me away with his good leg, making me stumble back. He fled after that._

_Around two years later I had finally learned the language of English. It was in the 1800s when I did so, and ventured to the area where Victoria and Laurent had been when Viktor and I had found them in the past. It took a while to get there by myself, but I found my way. After I reached the land I trusted my tracking instincts to find them. _

_The journey had taken another few days, but I did manage to find them. I hoped I would use my English right as I approached them. "Laurent! Victoria!" The two turned to me. The both of them looked confused for a moment, then Victoria's face lit up with recognition, and not a second later so did Laurent's. _

_"James, right?" Victoria asked. I nodded._

_"I'd like to join your coven now." I said, then added hesitantly, "The Archangels broke apart… thanks to the Volturi."_

_They seemed more than happy to welcome me into the coven. It would take many years until it happened, but Victoria and I eventually became mates, and they allowed me to lead our small coven of three. _

_Over the years I began to take new traditions. I began to kill more often, I mean, why not? There was an endless supply of humans. If vampires got in the way they were just distractions. Laurent seemed uncomfortable with this but Victoria adapted well. Once I told her, "If I was created to be a killer, why shouldn't I embrace that?" She didn't respond with anything other than an understanding nod._

_In modern day 2005 Victoria and I were making a big decision. There was a large coven in Cuba that was growing bigger by each day. It was some kind of coven that was supposed to back up the Volturi, but lately they had been straying away from their goals and apprehending random vampires wherever they could find them. They were going to find our coven eventually. Victoria and I made the decision to join the coven, but Laurent said he would remain a loner. We promised to see him every now and then._

_We went to join the coven at the beginning of the year. It was particularly easy to reach Cuba. Once we got there it was like following a trail to find the coven's base with my tracking skills. Victoria and I entered the large building they were using for a base. Someone met us at the entrance. She was extremely short so I had to look really down at her. I would have said she was about 4"5 or 4"6. She was extremely skinny, almost as if she were anorexic. She wore black clothes with a black and red cloak, with pinned up ebony hair. "Who are you?" She growled apprehensively._

_"We're here to join this coven. My name is James, this is Victoria." I told her._

_"Oh, so we won't have to track you down." She said with a smirk. "Alright, follow me. My name is Kaori. You probably won't see me much. I'll take you to Baralai. He's the leader."_

_She turned and began to walk down the hall. She stopped in one of the hallways and opened a door, walking through it. I walked through and so did Victoria, but I felt her stop behind me. I stopped, and Kaori stopped. We both glanced at Victoria. She shook her head and kept walking. I saw what had made her stop._

_The hallway was contained with cells, and at least one person was chained up by their wrists in each one. "What is all this?" I asked._

_"It's how we persuade the less willing vampires." Kaori said. She stopped at a cell and growled to the vampire inside, "You'll be seen to soon. It's two months today, isn't it?" She smirked and kept walking down the hall. I passed the cell and looked in; the vampire had a horrified and pleading look in his eyes. _

_"James, I'm not sure I want to do this." Victoria whispered so only I could hear. I shrugged it off and continued to follow Kaori. She stopped at a door and walked inside, not allowing us in._

_"You have some people who want to see you." Kaori said sweetly and walked away. _

_Victoria and I walked into the office slowly. In front of us sitting at a desk was a man with blood red eyes and white hair. He had a white and red cloak on and an apathetic expression. "Who are you, what do you want." He growled without looking up from his desk._

_"We want to join the coven." I growled. As if it weren't that obvious._

_He glanced up at us, looking us up and down. "Can you fight?"_

_"I could probably kill you."_

_"Don't make threats around here. Are you loyal?"_

_"Loyal enough."_

_"Go to the next office, the one next to mine."_

_As I turned to leave, I saw Kaori standing in the doorway. She glared coldly at Victoria and moved out of the way as we passed. We entered the next office to see a man with black hair down to his ears looking up at us. "Hello. Why are you here?" He asked. "My name is Rubicante; I'm second in command here." He added._

_"Rubicante," Kaori said from behind us with an almost childish smile, "these two want to join the coven. It's not often we get willing people. Baralai told them to come to you; I think he wants you to test them."_

_After that we were taken outside to a barren clearing, and Rubicante told us to fight him at once. After a moment of confusion we did so. We defeated him with particular ease, but two against one wasn't exactly fair. He nodded approvingly and grinned. "I'm sure Baralai will allow you to join this coven."_

_Again Victoria murmured, "I'm not sure about this."_

_A few months later we were in our room. Victoria seemed very distant. "What's wrong?" I asked her._

_She snarled before turning to me. "I'm tired of it here, James. I've seen what's happened behind closed doors and I want out."_

_"It's not as bad as it seems. And if you leave, they might go after you…" I said. That was my prime concern. These people tortured those who didn't want to join the coven or those who were going to decide to leave. If Victoria left I was sure that the members of the coven would go after her. _

_She growled. "I'm going back to Laurent. He was right. We should have never done this. I'm not going to stay here. I'll fight them, and if I die fighting them, that's fine. At least I will know that I fought this."_

_"They will kill you." I said word by word. "Why can't you understand that?" I growled. _

_"I don't care! Put me on the tally list of other people they've killed. It isn't that much of a difference. None of those vampires deserve to die just because they don't want to be in this coven."_

_"Victoria." I said, my voice elevating._

_"Oh, just save it! I'm leaving, now, whether you're coming or not." She said, standing up and walking to the door. I blocked her way quickly and she snarled. "I don't care if I die, James. Let me through."_

_I hesitated, then let her pass. I was surprised she didn't throw anything at me or hit me with anything, but I didn't ponder on it. _

_Later in the same year, I left the coven for a few days to go see Victoria and Laurent, saying I would come back with them. I would see if I could persuade them, but I wasn't going to fight them. I found them in Washington, and they seemed glad to see me. I didn't bring up the Ultimate Coven. I decided I would do it before I left. I'll admit I wasn't happy in the Ultimate Coven, but I really didn't have a choice._

_Like old times we began to hunt randomly through the city of Forks, Washington. I believe we killed about three or four people, and the police stations of the town were going haywire trying to find who and what it was killing these people. I enjoyed watching them struggle to try and find us._

_One unfortunate day we came across a family of vampires introducing themselves as the Cullens. I was intrigued to learn that they had a permanent residence just outside Forks. All three of us were intrigued to learn more, so we suggested we could join the baseball game that they were playing. The leader of the coven, calling himself Carlisle, said that we could take the places of two that were leaving._

_As the wind blew past, I caught a scent and smirked to the ones leaving. "So, you brought a snack."_

_The response he gave me was a challenge. This was going to be fun, I thought as he shoved his human pet back and snarled at me. For the next few days or so I pursued them until I tricked the human into coming to her old home in Arizona to her old ballet studio. _

_The stage for the end of a life._

_And it had turned out to be mine._

**---------------------------------------------**

**Well, there you have it. The last of James' flashbacks. There may be a few small ones in the far future, but that's about it. So much hidden about his past... X3 Like I said guys, please review. XD This is for your enjoyment, not just mine and Terra's and Ashley's. OH, I also have good news. Where I'm at in the story is where it gets interesting! :D You'll be glad to know that. **

**Yep, anyways, here's your chapter. See you next week!**


	6. Consistent

**Yay, here we go. It feels like it hasn't been long since the last upload. School's being kinda lenient for now. Now, agaaaaaaain, guys, I see you reading. But I don't see reviews. Pleeeeeease? :3 lolI'dappreciateit. :3 **

**Hm hm hm, what else is there. Not much. If you guys have questions, message or review. lolpreferablyreviews? And no, I'm not desperate. It's just nice to see them.**

_**Advertissssssssing**_

_www. you tube .com/watch?v=Jp1vSPBx13Y_

_www. fan fiction .net/s/5138222/1/Just_Some_Inner_Teenage_Turmoil_

_**Chapter 5: Consistent **_

I woke up by myself. The humans and the Cullen had left. I felt a little stronger, but I wouldn't be strong enough to be asserting my strength the way I had before I died, or anything. The best I would be able to do right now was take a walk. At least the humans weren't here. I felt… intimidated by them, intimidated to refrain from killing them and be on my best behavior. It was odd, I'd never been intimidated by humans before, with the exception of Alice, and Bella.

I stood up and actually didn't sway this time, to my relief. I put my hands into my pockets and started walking away from the area. Anxiously I thought through my memories, but eventually I pushed them away and focused on the task at hand.

I needed to feed. I had neglected to ask how long I had been dead, but I was still so thirsty. I would have attacked the humans at first without any control if I had been strong enough, but I was sort of glad that I did control myself. It could get interesting to see how the humans act.

I wondered if any humans would be hiking. It was early morning, I mean; this was one of the best times for a human to hike. The sun was shining coolly over the clearing as I walked out of it. There was some mist in the air, but that wouldn't stop anyone. With hope I pushed myself to go a little faster. I was at about the speed of a human run.

Further and further on I went. I could feel my strength dropping, but I didn't want to stop. I continued going until I thought I was going to fall from exhaustion and looked around, and leaned against a tree. Hearing voices, I looked up. "Hello?" I asked out loud. I would be fortunate either way. If it was an unfortunate passerby human, fine. If it was the Cullen and the humans, that was fine too.

"Hey, over here." I said, raising my voice to a shout. Sure enough, two humans came into sight. They ran over to me, looking concerned. It was a boy and a girl, obviously a couple. They were holding hands, their fingers intertwined, and as close as they could possibly be to each other. The girl let go of his hand and walked over to me.

"Are you okay? What's wrong, are you stuck?" She asked me.

I stared up at her as if I didn't know what she was saying. She tilted her head and repeated herself, louder this time. "I know what you're saying." I said and smirked, and she tilted her head again, confused. In a flash I stood and grabbed the girl by her neck and pinned her arms behind her back. She yelled out in pain and fear as she struggled vainly to get out of my grip.

"Hey, get your hands off of her!" The man shouted, rushing at me. Still smirking, I wrapped my arm around the front of the girl's neck in a choking position. The man stopped, staring at me in horror while the girl begged helplessly. After that I shoved the girl to the ground, headfirst. Her forehead bashed against a rock and blood began to spill. My thirst overwhelmed me, and I didn't get any more time to enjoy their fear. I lifted the girl up slightly by her hair, ignoring her incoherent mumbles, and I bit my fangs into her neck. She screeched in pain and her boyfriend rushed at me, raining his fists on my back. I rose up from my prey, my fangs dripping with blood. He took a step back in horror and I grabbed him by his neck.

"At least you died together." I snarled and flicked my wrist. A sickening snap came from his neck and he went limp. I dropped him and went back to drinking from the girl. After I finished her blood I went to the other human. It didn't take me long to finish him. After that, I felt stronger, and with a smirk I lifted the two up by their necks. I dragged them far away from the area; at least a few miles before I dropped them to the ground and ran back. By the time I got back to the area I was exhausted. I wasn't even sure why I went back. I guess I was still curious about those three humans.

There was something unique about them. For a few moments I contemplated on how their blood would taste. I couldn't really place any descriptions; I hardly even knew them. I wouldn't let it stop me though. Alice thought I was going to change… I was surprised I held back a laugh when she had said that. Then again, I really hadn't even felt like laughing at the time. I wondered if she would see that I would attack the humans. If she did she would warn her family and they would kill me… again. Maybe I should keep from killing them?

No. If I was fast enough I would kill them before they'd even realized what happened. Then if I fled I would be out of the whole general area by the time the Cullens found them. Kill and flee. _Story of my life_, I thought bitterly. I stood in the middle of the clearing, staring around me. I let myself fall backward into the grasses, not because I was weak, but because I was bored. Quietly the wind blew through the area.

I thought about my memories. So many had been forgotten, and now I remembered them. Almost all of them. There was still one large gap… and I didn't know what filled it. The one thing I thought about the most, though, was Victoria and Laurent. What had happened to them? Were they still alive? Victoria might have died. She would have tried to avenge my death. Laurent might have just fled elsewhere; I wasn't sure where he would have gone. Knowing him he might have tried to stop Victoria. I couldn't really say. I would have to ask the Cullen.

The sun was high in the sky by the time I heard anyone coming. Alice skipped toward me silently, twirling a few times before she stopped and looked down at me. "What are you doing down there?" She asked as if it were the strangest thing in the world.

"Just laying here." I replied. I sat up and looked back. Of course the humans were there, staring at me. "Hello." I said to them and stood up, looking down at them. As I remembered Victoria and Laurent I turned to Alice quickly. "Tell me, where is the rest of my coven? Where are Laurent and Victoria?"

"Err…" Alice hesitated. "Well… both of them tried to kill Bella. The Quileutes, the werewolves killed Laurent. Victoria gathered a ton of newborns to kill Bella and the rest of us, but Edward killed her, and the Volturi came and finished off the newborns."

Victoria went that far? To be honest, I was surprised. With Laurent, as well. He didn't like many confrontations, even if it were to just kill someone. He had always been so passive, never taking much initiative. Hesitantly I looked down at the ground and, as slowly as I could, moved my head so I was staring at Kendra's GMM. _It brought me back. Why not them? _Because Alice wouldn't let you.

Maybe I could trick the humans. Maybe if I could get them alone… however, if I were to kill them now and run with the GMM it wouldn't make a difference. But, there was also the fact that I didn't know where they were. Would the GMM lead me to them? Would it seem suspicious if I asked Alice where it had all happened? I wasn't sure of anything at the moment. I decided to take my chances. "Do you know where it happened…?" I tried to sound as concerned as I could. Maybe she would continue to think I had changed and then figure I just wanted to see their 'graves'.

"Who are Victoria and Laurent?" Terra asked. I saw a quick opening.

"Two people I care about." I answered as quickly as I could, before Alice could say anything. "I used to travel with them. Apparently they've both been killed." I said as somberly as possible. All three humans frowned at me with sympathy. Alice looked skeptical.

"Why are you asking?" She inquired.

"I have a right to know where they are." I said, still putting up a façade. She watched me incredulously. I looked away from them toward the trees. I waited until I heard Alice sigh in defeat, and looked at her quickly.

"Fine! But we're waiting until tomorrow so I can let the others know."

I held back a smirk, and nodded. "That's fine." I stole a glance at the GMM that they were bringing regularly. With luck they would come, with that. If I had to I could kill them then, despite the fact it would take away the fun of the game, and I could use it to bring Victoria and Laurent back. I continued to watch them and saw that they all had some supplies with them. _They were serious…?_ Each of them had a few tools that would be necessary to build something. Primarily something large, and out of wood. They were seriously going to build this cabin. As if Alice were the telepathist, and not her brother, she exclaimed, "Alright, let's start building this cabin!"

-----------------------------------------------------Terra's POV--------------------------------------------------

Alice decided that she would get her brother Emmett to come up and help us get some wood. Alice advised Kendra, Ashley, and I to leave that part to them, and just get a lot of other supplies. She also wanted us to get a lot of things to decorate the cabin with. Stuff like furniture, time occupants such as books and possibly movies if we got a DVD player, etc. We'd brought some tools today, but I wasn't even sure how she expected us to bring up furniture. Knowing Alice she would visit our houses to see if we had salvaged anything each day. If there was one thing no one could miss about her it was that she loved to decorate.

"I set up the wedding for Edward and Bella," She announced delightedly. "It was amazing, if I do say so myself."

I felt a little sorry for Edward and Bella.

Suddenly curiosity hit me. "Alice, Edward can read minds. Do you have a power?"

"Oh." She smiled. "I can see into the future. I just have quick glimpses though, and they're variable. They can change." She explained. When I didn't say anything she continued. "Here's an example. When Edward first met Bella, one time I had seen that she would be changed by James. The thing is that we stopped it before it happened. The vision changed."

"That's interesting." I commented.

"Yeah. They can be a bit bothersome at times, though, not knowing if they're actually going to happen or not."

"How can you tell if you're having a vision? I mean, like, can other people tell?"

"Well… when we met, you know how my face probably got blank? I had a vision then." Alice said.

"Oh, when Jasper freaked a little. What did you see?"

Alice seemed a bit hesitant, and she said, "I saw you three bringing James back. It's why we followed you. I didn't think you would be able to do it, but I remembered Kendra had been holding that GMM, and I saw her putting that code in."

I nodded in understanding. The sun began to set, and a plan actually started to dawn in my mind. I had gotten a bit irritated with the fact we had to have Alice's supervision whenever we saw James. What if when we all left we told her we would be fine on our own? If she trusted us enough would she allow us to go on our own, and we could just turn around and come back to see James again? What if she saw it coming in a vision? Although, if it seemed like we were just going home…

"Alice, are your visions variable depending on whether the acts are premeditated or not?"

"Yes." She said.

I sighed. "You and Emmett are bringing a ton of wood tomorrow, right?"

"Mhm, Emmett was already getting some today; we couldn't do much today though… all we really did was get some planning done. We're having it near the end of this clearing, right?" I nodded. "Good, that's how I'd planned it originally." I wondered if she'd actually seen it. "Make sure you get some furniture stocked up!" she reminded me, almost reminding me of a teacher.

Ashley suddenly ran over to us. "Guys, I want to bring Deandre up here. Can we? Please?"

"Deandre?" Alice asked. She looked over at the setting sun. "Whoever he is, I'm not sure we would trust him, and there's not much time either. The sun's going down; we need to leave soon."

"He's someone from school. He's really cool; he wouldn't tell if we didn't want him to." Ashley insisted. "Can we bring him tomorrow? He's always got free time." She persisted. "Believe me." She said.

Alice sighed. "He has to promise. And if he does threat to tell or something bring him to us… we'll figure something out."

"You won't eat him or… err, what would you call it, change him, would you?" I asked. Alice didn't answer.

Later we began to leave. Ashley muttered to Kendra and I that she wanted to come up here without Alice's supervision, and Kendra agreed. I nodded slightly. "I feel the same way. We could also bring Dre up here if we were fast enough. We could just tell our moms we were having a sleepover at so-and-so's house. Ash, you'll be in charge of getting Dre." Dre was Deandre's nickname. Ashley and Kendra nodded. Then I continued, "Alice might figure it out though, because of her power." They had been listening while I had been asking her the questions.

Alice left us when we got out of the forest, and the school had come into view. We had a mission. Quickly we parted ways toward our houses. It didn't take long at all to reach mine. I went inside and shouted to my mom that I was sleeping over at Ashley's, and left before she could say no, and hoped she wouldn't call Ash's mom. As I rushed toward Kendra's house, the one that was closest to mine, my phone rang. I stopped and hoped it wasn't mom, sighing in relief when I saw it was Ashley. I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm heading over to Dre's."

"Meet me at Kendra's, then."

"Gotcha."

We hung up and I put my phone away, starting at a run again. _So far, so good; no interruptions from the Cullens, _I thought in relief. Hopefully there would be none through the whole operation. I turned a corner and almost ran straight into Kendra, but stopped myself before I did. She nearly tripped and looked up at me. I said, "We'll wait here. Ash and Dre are coming over here."

She nodded. We leaned against a fence, just talking randomly. I couldn't help but glance at the clock on my phone every few seconds anxiously. I wondered how James would act when he wasn't under Alice's supervision, and suddenly felt as if for a moment we might be making a mistake. What if he killed us; what if he actually was dangerous and was acting? I shook the thought away quickly. Even if James was planning to hurt one of us we had to be able to stop him… possibly.

We didn't have to wait too much longer. Ashley came running to us with a somewhat taller boy following her. He had short, short black hair and dark skin; he had black denim shorts and a gray t-shirt. He grinned. "What is it that you guys want me to see?"

"We met someone up in the woods." I said, deciding we would explain the whole vampire concept later. "We want you to meet him."

"And this can't wait until tomorrow?"

"No…" I said. "We'll explain later."

Quickly all of us started to scale the mountainous forest yet again to go find James.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**There you go. New character. XD So I really don't have much else to say. Ask if you have to and reviews are greatly appreciated. See you next week!**


	7. Revival

**Hey guys, back again. Jeez, I'm falling behind... Chapter 6, and I'm not even finished with 8... Anyways, here you go.**

**I shall state it once more.**

**Reviewplz.**

**I don't have much else to say, so, advertising.**

**www. you tube .com/watch?v=Jp1vSPBx13Y**

******www. fan fiction .net/s/5138222/1/Just_Some_Inner_Teenage_Turmoil**

_**Chapter 6: Revival**_

-James' POV-

I didn't expect the humans to come back. However, it all worked out for me. I wasn't sure why fate seemed to be on my side right now, but I was fine with it. I wasn't going to think over it too much and jinx myself _Huh,_ I thought to myself. _I'm usually the one who denies that things like fate even exist. At least, I used to._ I wondered what had changed that. Or maybe I was just telling myself this so I would feel better.

But they did come back, and that was the thing. They'd brought another one with them, and they kept calling him Deandre, or Dre. Without hesitation I began to act as friendly as I could. I talked to them about the random things they kept bringing up, tolerating them. My patience was wearing thin after about ten minutes though.

"James, Alice says you're… er… grumpy." Terra said; I could tell she was treading lightly on the subject. "Why is that?"

"I'd rather not answer." I said.

"Oh, come on." Kendra said. "Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to answer." I said with a slight growl.

"Kendra, just drop it." Terra said hesitantly, watching my expression.

I had to get the subject to Laurent and Victoria. Thoughtfully I said, "Why do you spend your time here when I'm sure you have a ton of friends back in your town? Oh, also, what year is it…?"

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Um…" she paused. "3008."

"… What?" I asked. It was almost like my jaw dropped to the ground. _What the hell? 1003 YEARS?_

"3008." She stated. I continued to stare at her. I saw her smirk just slightly and hide it behind her hand, and I scowled.

"What year is it, really. You're going to piss me off really fast."

"It's 2008. No angsty vampire reactions please." Ashley said, laughing. "Your expression was hilarious!"

So it'd been three years since the Cullens had killed me.

"Guys, come on, why is he up here anyways?" Deandre asked. "Why can't he come down to town? You make it sound like he's trapped here."

I looked at him, then at Terra. "You didn't tell him?" She shook her head. "Oh. Then we should tell him." Because if he tried to tell I'd kill him before he'd get one word out. The human society didn't need to know about us. These three could be trusted. They were going to die anyways. I would be the one to carry it out. I said, "I'm a vampire. Fangs, blood-sucking, everything you humans are so scared of. There's just a few senseless points that you humans have come up with."

Deandre looked completely serious. "Like what?"

"Such as the fact we don't melt in sunlight." I sighed heavily, not explaining. I'd heard enough people talk about how I "sparkled". I either killed most of those people or told them to piss off. "We don't sleep in coffins. We don't sleep at all."

"Aw, that would suck." Kendra said. "Jeez, I'd never make it without sleep."

I smirked. "Also, we don't turn into bats. There's way too many 'rumors' you have about us."

"The top one being you shouldn't even exist?" Terra asked with a grin. I nodded. She hesitated, then said, "Dre's right. It isn't fair you have to be up here alone a lot. Um… what about those two people you mentioned when Alice was here? Victoria and… what was his name, Laurent?"

It seemed like I wouldn't have to bring it up myself. "They're just two friends I used to have. They've been killed; I don't know where they would be."

"We could find them and bring them back." Terra continued. "We brought you back. I'm sure Kendra's GMM would find them, if it can make ashes, well… reform. It wouldn't take long, it depends on how far they were. What time is it?"

"Eight." Ashley said, glancing at her phone.

"We should have until tomorrow morning. We can cut school tomorrow. Get in trouble for it later." Terra said.

"That's fine." Kendra said with a grin. "I have a biology test I need to study for anyways. I could use an extra day."

"I'm fine with it," Terra said, "Ash is fine with it, and so is Kendra. Deandre, are you in, or are you out?"

"Well, yeah!" He said. "Let's go! Except for one thing. Where do we go?"

"The GMM could lead us. I'm sure there's a combination on how to find them…" Kendra said. "I also have been thinking about something. Maybe there's a combination that could temporarily turn us into vampires. I'm not sure what that would be either, though…" She then grinned slightly. "I did make something though that might help the situation with finding them. I put on a slot near the lock, if I have DNA of something we're searching for we can put it in here and it'll give us coordinates, kind of. Like which direction to go and all that."

"I don't think I have anything…" I said. Maybe we would have to wait for Alice after all.

All of a sudden a phone rang. I looked around and saw Terra pull hers out. She muttered, "It's Alice. She always calls…"

"Ask her about those two!" Ashley said. "Laurent and Victoria. Maybe she'd tell where they were if we were just curious."

Terra nodded and answered the phone. "Hello? Hi, Alice." Pause. "I'm still at my house. … Yeah, Kendra and Ash are here. We decided to have a sleepover." Another pause. "No… why would we do that?" She bit her lip. I focused on my sense of hearing, blocking out the other sounds, and I could hear their conversation.

"Are you sure? I'm coming to your house tomorrow…" I heard Alice say.

"Oh!" Terra said, losing her cool. "I, uh, I'm going to be somewhere tomorrow. For most of the day."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Um… it's my cousin's birthday." Terra rolled her eyes. I tilted my head, listening. "He's going to be sixteen. He wants everyone there."

"You know, I think Edward wanted to talk to you. He's asking for the phone now."

"No," Terra said quickly. "No, no, no, no. I don't want to talk to him."

"Okay, okay." Alice said. "That's all, really. I guess I'll see you later, apparently not tomorrow. Bye!"

"Wait!" Terra said quickly. "Hey, uh… James and you mentioned some people today. Where was all this supposed to have happened at? You said we were going to go there… apparently not tomorrow, though. The day after. I'm a little curious, that's all…"

"Oh." Alice said, pausing. "Um… there was this clearing near where James was at. It isn't very far. It's in another clearing; it's a meadow that Edward and Bella went to a lot." She paused. "Edward and Seth, and Bella were in the Olympic Mountains. That's where they fought, because Victoria went up after Bella. Was that all?"

"Yeah… thanks." Terra said. "Bye." She hung up after Alice replied.

"The Olympic Mountains and a clearing nearby." I said. She looked at me.

"How did you—"

"Vampire hearing."

"Right."

"Alrighty." Kendra said and looked up. Through the phone conversation she had messed with her GMM. "I think I've got it." When Terra nodded, and I did as well, she started to enter something. Ashley kneeled down next to her.

"Can I try?"

"I don't think it—hey, I didn't say 'yes'!"

Ashley began to push Kendra out of the way to keep putting in the code. Kendra shoved her back and I sighed, watching with annoyance, while Terra just snickered. "Stop!" Kendra said. Ashley turned the dial and she shoved her away, starting over with a sigh. I heard Terra burst out with laughter and glanced at her. She was bent over, laughing as she stared up at me. I tilted my head and she laughed even harder. The other two kept fighting over the GMM. Deandre was laughing too, watching me.

"Guys!" Terra shouted.

"What?!" Kendra and Ashley shouted in unison, not looking away.

"Ja-James is… purple…!" Terra laughed.

_What._

_Did she just say I was purple?_

I stared down at my hands. Sure enough, they were a dark violet. My eyes widened and I looked up at the four humans, who were all rolling with laughter. There was nothing funny about this situation. I snarled loudly, but I doubted it looked intimidating, but the sound was meant to be. It succeeded. They stopped laughing, covering their mouths. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"I, um, she did it!" Kendra said quickly, pointing to Ash. She then hid behind Terra to continue laughing.

I snarled again and they stopped laughing again. "Turn. Me. Back."

"O-okay, okay, hold on." Kendra said as she went over to the GMM. I glared down at her, watching her. She looked up at me. "Please don't stare." She said quickly, nervously. I grinned, then scowled again as I looked down at my _purple_ hands. I heard a snap and turned to Ashley and Terra. I didn't say anything.

"My Jeezums. He's like an upgraded smurf. A mystic smurf." Deandre laughed. "Not for long, right?"

"I guess not." Ash sighed. "He actually looks like Barney."

Again the four burst out in hysterical laughter. I didn't pay any attention to them. I stared at my hands as they turned back to my original color when Kendra finished. I snarled at them. "Never do that again."

----------------------------Terra's POV-------------------------

Kendra, fortunately, had figured out the combination. It was unfortunate that we had to turn James back. He had looked hilarious! I asked Ash and Kendra if they remembered what they had picked out for it, but they didn't. Ashley had turned it, but didn't get to see what she had entered.

James was angry with us. We ignored it, but he growled warningly at us often, especially when we eyed the GMM. We were all running through the trees. Thanks to Kendra's GMM combination, we were all running as fast as James was. The speed was amazing; it was a wonder we didn't run into any of the trees. It was like they were jumping out of the way for us, but it was just because our reflexes had sharpened.

We reached the meadow in a very short amount of time. Apparently James had gone through that clearing when he was alive before and Laurent had commented on a strong human scent. We stopped there and looked around. James stood behind me, but I didn't hear him breathing. I glanced at him and he muttered, "Werewolves have been here. The scent is _disgusting._"

"I can't smell anything."

"I don't think the GMM sharpened your sense of smell." He looked around and commented dryly, "Yeah, Laurent was here. The scent is so old. Come on." He began walking toward some trees to our right. The four of us glanced at him and followed. He went into the trees and slowly started running. We continued to follow him, letting him lead.

James stopped a cliff of some sort. I ran up beside him and looked down. Below us was the ocean, sprawling as far as the eye could see. There was a sort of morbid beauty about it from the darkening sky. It was only 8:30 now. The sky looked promising for a storm. Was that a bad omen? I didn't believe in it, but sometimes when you were at a place like this you couldn't help but wonder. "Damn it." James muttered. "Don't have thrown the ashes in the water…" He looked at us. "Search for ashes around this area. This is where the scent stops. Go."

Without a word we split up. I checked the western half of the coast, wondering if whoever killed Laurent would have grouped the ashes up neatly like the Cullens had for James. I partially doubted it. If I knew what I was looking for it would help. I searched anyways, hoping I would see ashes of some sort, and hoping that James would find them first so I wouldn't feel stupid if I found the wrong thing. For some reason I was reluctant to leave his side. For some reason I wanted to impress him. What was this supposed to be?

"Yoh!" I heard Deandre shout, emphasizing the 'h' on the end. "I found something." I wondered if the others had heard him, and started running toward his voice. I stopped suddenly when I just about ran over the edge of a cliff, skidding to a halt. I looked up across the gap and saw Dre waving to me. I waved back, ran around the gap, and over to him.

He pointed down to the ground. I looked down and saw a very small pile of ashes. "Nice, this has to be them." I congratulated. "But, it looks sort of small."

"Yeah, I thought so too. I'm not sure why."

"It's because it's only one part of his body." I heard James say behind us. "Where's Kendra?"

Ashley and Kendra ran up a few moments after that. "Where are the other parts?" I asked Deandre.

"No idea." We all split up again around the area, searching for more ashes. Kendra was unsure whether it would work or not if they weren't together. She was confident it would.

James found two piles. I found one, and Ashley found another. Kendra found one more and James told us to try it. "It works. Head, both legs, both arms, and torso. Just try it." Kendra nodded and kneeled next to her GMM. She entered the combination quickly, having apparently memorized it.

Several of the ashes rose into the air, making patters in the air as they made their way over to one. They all combined and began to glow again. Everyone shielded their eyes except for James. I realized we didn't have to either, so I uncovered mine. I watched the ashes take shape and began to mold together and form colors. I glanced away for one split second and when I looked back, there stood another vampire. He had an orange jacket and dark skin, no shirt. He had long black hair and dark blue jeans.

"Laurent." James said curtly.

"… James?" Laurent asked with a slight accent. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." He answered. "What I know is that we all died. It's hard to explain. Three humans found my ashes and used some kind of device to bring me back."

"So I see. They are humans?" Laurent looked at us closely. He didn't move from his position once, so I knew he was probably exhausted as well, like James had been. "They look like vampires, but I can smell their blood… the device?"

James nodded. "We're going to bring back Victoria as well."

"What happened to her?"

"Apparently she tried to kill that one other human, Bella, with an army of newborns. They killed her in the Olympic Mountains."

"I'm afraid I probably can't go. I feel far too weak."

"I was the same way." James said. "Look head back in the direction we came. Just backtrack our scents. You should end up at a clearing if you take it easy and don't get knocked out as we go on. Just stay there until we get back."

"Very well. Good luck." Laurent said. "Farewell." He said. He smirked and walked away slowly.

"To the mountains now. Come on." James said and took off. Quickly we followed him.

**-------------------------------------**

**Dun dun dun~ Yeah, not too much conflict here. There hasn't been much conflict at all so far; in my eyes when we brought James back and when we talked to the Cullens were the interesting points. I would still like to see reviews, guys. R-E-V-I-E-W. Seriously. XD See you next week~**


	8. Desire

**TO THE PEOPLE ACTUALLY READING: I am SO sorry, but I did end up getting really behind this week. Here's the new chapter. Just bear with me, I'll get caught up, even though I'm only on Chapter 9. I would still really appreciate seeing some reviews. I am really, really, really tired today so I don't want to deal with advertising, really sorry. =/ So, just go to the past chapters to find it, it'll always be the beginning where the bold text is. Here's the chapter!**

_**Chapter 7: Desire**_

_**-**_James' POV-

"What time is it? Are we there yet?" Ashley asked, groaning. Both Kendra and Terra also had expressions of annoyance. Deandre was actually patient. I shook my head, annoyed myself. All they did was chatter endlessly about A) someone named Tony, B) a band called Sonata Arctica, C) a band named Nightwish. Kendra in particular talked about someone named Tuomas.

"It's 8:45." Kendra answered after taking out her phone. We ran up several mountains tirelessly, physically at least. I kept close attention to the scents around me, trying to find one that was recognizable.

Finally, when I thought I would never find it, I caught a scent. It was alluring blood. I realized it was Bella's, and I also caught several different scents all at once. They all were vampire scents… the newborns? Wonderingly I stepped into a clearing and caught the Cullens' scents, and the acrid smell of werewolves. They were all very old. Further on I got a scent of the Volturi. It was expected that they would have showed up.

There it was, Victoria's scent. I took off, running as quickly as I could. The other four were barely keeping up. "Come on!" I yelled back to them, going steeply uphill. My foot got caught on a curved tree root and I flew forward. Not wasting time, I caught myself on my hands and continued running. It was hardly visible that I had tripped at all.

I skid to a stop. I was in a large clearing; this was where the scent ended. I breathed the air around me. Human, vampires, werewolves, Victoria. Where were her ashes? I did see the remains of a fire. What if they were caught in the firewood? Would they have bothered to take her ashes away at all? Nervously I glanced back at them. "It should be here."

Kendra stepped forward with the GMM. She used it on the pile of ashes. Several off them turned into just logs again, and I grew anxious. Where were her ashes if they weren't here? I doubted they would take the time to group her ashes together and hide them like they had attempted to hide mine. Was it possible that they scattered the ashes?

Then near the edge a larger pile grew. I turned my attention to it. I watched it materialize and sighed in relief.

Victoria looked up with ebony eyes. "Where… where am I?" She looked up at me. "James…?" She asked quietly. She stood up, looking at me. "Is it really you? You were… and I was…" She stumbled, and caught herself.

"Yeah." I said. "Back from the dead."

"How?"

Again we explained. I introduced her to Terra, Ashley, Kendra, and Deandre; explained the GMM and how we had brought Laurent back. "Laurent's back at the clearing." I finished eventually while she looked at me in disbelief. "It's… what time is it?"

"Nine."

"Yeah." I sighed, thinking about whether the Cullens would be angry or not. I had to convince Laurent and Victoria to leave the humans in town and these four alone. I would explain to them the game that I was playing, and then later when we were strong enough we would kill Alice and then the humans. It would be easy enough. I was confident in our abilities. "Let's go. You need to take it easy."

I pulled an arm around her waist like I used to, and she smirked. I glanced at Terra and away quickly. Why was I so nervous suddenly? I shook the feeling away and started walking. Victoria was able to support herself for a while, but eventually I had to help her along. Neither of us spoke about what was past. I wondered what she was thinking.

"How long have you been back?" She muttered to me.

"Only a few days." I answered, and saw what she was getting at. "Not long enough to go very far. This is the farthest."

She nodded, looking relieved.

We finally reached the clearing again. Laurent was on the ground, and turned his head to us. "I was thinking you were going to take your time getting back. Well, it is somewhat late… you don't want to keep the humans out for too long?" He laughed. "The mosquitoes could get to them…" he paused, then smiled good-naturedly. _First,_ I finished in my mind.

"It is getting really late." Kendra pointed out. "It's going to be hard to explain what happened with our parents… whose house are we going to stay at, then?"

"Easy. We just head back to our own houses and say we decided not to sleep over since it's a school night." Terra said.

"That works."

Not long after that they left. Laurent inconspicuously followed them to make sure they really had left. I wondered if they'd be fine on their own. It wouldn't be that fun of a game if they got killed before I had a chance to. Laurent followed them until they had reached town and came back up to us. "Why are you letting them live, James?" He inquired. "That isn't you."

"Oh, yes it is." I said with a smirk. "Letting them live and grow to trust me, then killing them? Yes it is."

"That sounds like fun." Victoria said with a grin. "It's good to be back. This will definitely be enjoyable. How long are you planning on letting them live?" She asked, tilting her head and blinking, almost cat-like.

"A week, two weeks?" I estimated. "As long as it takes for the Cullens to trust me as well, alone with the humans. You have to act trustworthy too, or they'll kill you again."

"The three of us all together would kill them without a struggle." Victoria purred.

Laurent slowly shook his head. "It is a bit cruel, isn't it? I know you wouldn't have it any other way, James, but this is a bit far. Those three humans trust you already." He sighed. "I'm not sure I can go with this. I don't think it is right to let your prey think they're safe."

"So you're running like last time?" I growled.

He shook his head quickly. "I'm just not going to help you. I will watch from a distance. Go on as a loner. They're all yours. I'm just not going to get involved in the killing and the feeding."

"More for us." Victoria said.

--------------------------The Next Day--------------------------

"Okay! Let's go!" Alice said cheerfully, glancing at Kendra. "Without the GMM."

"There's no reason to." I interrupted her with a slight growl. "Sorry to tell you that. But… there's something that we did that we didn't tell you." When she tilted her head in confusion I continued, "These three came back last night." I left out the purple episode. "We went ahead and brought them back using the GMM."

Her eyes widened in horror. "You what?! I didn't think you would actually do it!" She said before I could say anything, "Yes, I saw it! It's why Edward wanted to talk to Terra last night!" She turned away from us and mumbled, barely audible, "He's going to kill me."

"You're overreacting." I sighed. "I already clarified with them that they're supposed to leave them alone. I lead them, remember?" I grinned. "They're here right now. At least, Victoria is. Laurent said he's going to go on as a loner. But he'll come back sometimes. He's leaving the territory alone. He said he will hunt elsewhere."

Alice stared at me. "Laurent no hunt." I said slowly. "Victoria stay, no hurt humans."

She growled. "I know. It's easy to lie. I'm going to have to tell the others."

"You do that."

With that she pulled out her phone. After the call, it only took minutes for them to get there. However, it was only her brothers, Edward and Emmett. Victoria came into view with a small cat-like smile. Edward snarled at the both of us, and I smirked, feeling my old aggression at his challenge come back from when I had gone after his mate. The most interesting game…

"You see, Alice? You see?" Edward asked, annoyed, while she looked away from him, glaring toward me and Victoria. "I told you this would happen! He's up to no good, he always will be. We should have killed them while they were weak. We should kill them now!" Edward took a step toward me and I snarled threateningly while Emmett and Alice blocked his way.

"With the humans here?" Alice contradicted. "You'll lose your insight. You almost did when you fought Victoria. Remember? If you hadn't gone hunting, you would have. You haven't been hunting for a while now."

"This is the last thing we need, with the newborns…" all of a sudden he froze in mid-sentence, looking at me and Victoria.

A hatred slowly began to rise. I scowled. Alice and Emmett watched me warily, as did the humans. All the attention was on me. I knew there was a reason. I could almost imagine the way I looked—furious, furious enough to kill anything around me at that moment. "What newborns." I said, a slight snarl escaping as I scoffed the word 'newborns'.

Edward stared at me for a few moments, trying to figure out how to put it. I stared back ominously. "Tell me." I growled.

He sighed heavily, and Alice muttered, "Tell them. He's not stupid. He might even help."

I might even help with what? What were they talking about? Me, help them? The people who had killed me three years before? Edward looked up at me and sighed, "In Arizona… there are 1,500 newborns in Arizona."

I would have choked if I were human, purely on air. I stared at him in shock. "O-one thousand… five… hundred?" I choked out. "It isn't even fucking possible… to get that many newborns all at once! It's just not possible! It's unreal." I wanted to begin a long rant, but I held it back. "What the hell are we supposed to do about it? They will tear us to shreds." I growled.

"It's going to basically be a war. We have to stop it." Alice said, determined.

"And how?"

"We fight." Emmett growled.

I began to get an idea. I looked over at Terra, Kendra, Deandre, and Ashley. Their faces were confused as they watched us. I saw the potential in the "temporary vampire form", or "TVF", that Kendra and created with the GMM. It had potential. They would be able to fight with it. These three humans were almost fearless. I could tell from the way they didn't flinch in fear at all when we had all argued earlier.

They could help.

"NO." Edward snarled, so loudly that I turned my gaze to him immediately. "They stay out of it. No humans will be involved."

"They can help." I protested. "The GMM that they have, they can use the TVF with it. They can become almost complete vampires with it temporarily. The only downfall is—"

"Their scents will remain human." Edward growled, and I nodded. "The newborns will go insane trying to reach them. It'll be like handing a living gazelle to a lion."

"What an interesting comparison." I sighed. "It doesn't matter. If you expect us to fight 1500 vampires, we need all the help we can get. Bella could help as well, right? She—" I was cut off by yet another intimidating growl.

"I said no. They are not to help."

"Maybe we should let them decide." I suggested with a smirk.

"N—"

"Of course we'll help!" Terra exclaimed. "How long do we have before the fighting?" She grinned at me.

"You thought we were going to say 'no'?" Ashley asked, grinning as well.

"I could make some more GMMs." Kendra said. "Of course we'll help. In TVF, we're stronger than you guys are anyways! We're potentially as strong as the actual newborns." She grinned. "It'll be a lot easier to make them since one's already been made. I could make a ton, and they would all be a lot smaller, too."

"Sure, whatever… I don't think I'll be able to help too much though…" Deandre said sort of sheepishly.

"Alright. I think it's decided." I said triumphantly, turning to face Edward, who was scowling.

"Whatever. If they die, it's your fault."

"They won't die." I said confidently. I resisted the urge to think of the game. Edward eyed me cautiously as my mind tried to stray to it. Instead I focused on Victoria. "You'll help?" She nodded, and I looked at Edward again. "You're going to be helping as well."

"Of course. If they take over they'll spread and eventually get here." He said. "But there's still the deal that you brought back Victoria and Laurent. They can't be trusted. Laurent, maybe, but not Victoria. Or you. What do you expect us to do? Let it pass?"

"Well… yeah." I said.

Edward sighed. "Look. You've been acting well so far, and you haven't killed them yet, but I still think you're up to something. Alice will stay with you guys still, and so will Emmett today so you can work on that cabin or whatever." He looked toward the trees. "I need to get back to Bella…" Quickly he turned and fled without another word.

Over the next week we did manage to get the cabin finished. Terra, Kendra, and Ashley took turns fighting me with the TVF to test how it would work, and to get some practice in with it. Kendra managed to create several more GMMs, which were also decreased in size. She made another for herself, one for Ashley, one for Terra, and one for Deandre. I don't know if she kept making others or not, but she seemed to use a lot of time in the room she occupied at the cabin.

If we weren't practicing with the GMMs and TVF, they were pranking me.

Joy. I don't know why I tolerated or why I even tried to.

But it pissed me off. I had a hatred for tomatoes, so, of course, once the figured this out, there was always something with a tomato in it in every direction I turned. Not to mention, they would sneak into my room and tear up everything I owned, including my jackets. They were lucky I refrained from killing them. They would plaster posters of the most ridiculous things on my walls and put the most annoying things on TV. They were partly torturing themselves with the TV trick, but they didn't care. They wanted to watch me suffer. Just stay calm, I would tell myself, after the war you'll kill them. It's just going to be interesting to see how they act during the war. I'll protect them to make the Cullens think I really do care about them. Then I'll kill them.

Their blood would be very… alluring. Especially Terra's. I smirked to myself as I thought this while helping with the cabin's construction. Her blood would be almost like Alice's and Bella's. When I would look at her I would slowly try to manage a grin. I never knew if I succeeded, and I really didn't care. I never smiled that often anyway. Façades were always annoying to put up.

After the construction of the cabin was finished, we had one more day to get ready to go to Arizona. I decided that we would go shopping. The way that the humans dressed would be horrifying in a battle. They would be torn to shreds. And the shoes would restrict their movements badly. That night we prepared to head out. I stopped at a store and pulled the three of them in.

"I'm paying for everything. I want you to get some different clothes. Those aren't good clothes for fighting. Also, no shoes." I'd taught Terra to tolerate not having shoes, but not Ashley or Kendra. Deandre hadn't been able to make it. I shoved them toward the clothes and stared down at mine. Not too tights and not too baggy, they were fine. I never wore shoes anyways. I did in the story, but basically because they were required. I would take them off and toss them as soon as I left.

I stood at the register and waited for them. It didn't take long for Terra to get hers. She was at the register within a few minutes. The cashier looked at her expectantly and I stepped in, paying. Kendra came up a few minutes later, with a pair of shoes. I growled, but didn't say anything. She didn't look bothered. She was meaning to piss me off.

Fine, let her get attacked by the newborns. She was a good fighter, but I would laugh if she got hurt. I mean, I wouldn't let her be changed or die, but if it was just an injury I could care less. I paid for it and waited for Ashley. Again, it didn't take much longer for her to come up. I paid for everything and they changed into the clothes before we left.

After a while I said, "Just toss your old clothes. We won't be able to get them again." They looked hesitant, but did as told.

With the three of them in TVF, we all began to head toward Arizona.

___-----_

**FINALLY to the interesting parts, yay! I hope you enjoyed it, see you all whenever. XD**


	9. Struggle

**Hey everyone. Happy birthday, Ashley!!! This UIA chapter is for you. XD Well, now you're going to have to wait foreverrrrrrrr for the next chapter. It should be up before the end of the month. I'm not promising. XD I just have a deadline due in January for something else THAT I HAVE TO TYPE 100 PAGES IN MICROSOFT WORD FOR.**

**Anyways. :3 Here it finally is, the first fight chapter. I hope you guys like it. Dammit you are all making me do advertising.**

**_To my aunt who might be reading this!!_ Please don't freak on the language. XD Like I know I use a lot more profanity that you would expect me to but that's just how James is. So... yeah. Love ya! XD**

Youtube link - _http://www. you tube .com/watch?v=Jp1vSPBx13Y_

FF link - _http://www. fan fiction .net/s/5138222/1/Just_Some_Inner_Teenage_Turmoil_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Struggle**

We were at some sort of trench. The newborns were above it, and they hadn't scented us yet. Terra, Ashley, and Kendra were anxiously waiting. How were they so excited to begin this fight? They were risking their lives. It surprised me—I wasn't going to say it didn't. "Are you guys ready?" I asked them. "They're going to fight you a lot because you still smell of human blood. If you have to get away don't hesitate to. I'll try to get to you guys if you need help but that's all I can promise." I explained.

"There's no need to worry." Kendra said, confident. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. Terra, Ashley?" They nodded. "… Let's go."

I jumped over the trench and into the fray. I had no idea if the Cullens were here, or if there were any other vampires here or not. I slowly let my instincts take over as I mercilessly took out every newborn foolish enough to challenge me or try to fight me.

One lunged at me and I quickly took a step to the side and forward so that I was behind it. I grabbed it by its arms and put a foot on its back, and yanked its arms away. After that I just tore its head off and tossed it to the side. All of these newborns that were dead would be burned before the parts could reunite again.

Two other newborns lunged at me. One got a hold of my arm and I twisted my arm back so that it was tangled with the newborn's. I yanked forward, and a sharp pop came from its shoulder. I put my foot down onto the newborn's and pulled its arm away, then shoved it to the ground onto its stomach. I put a foot onto its back and looked up at the other newborn, which had suddenly left my view. It was behind me, wrapping its arm around my neck. No! I reached back and grabbed it by its shoulders and threw it to the ground in front of me. I snarled down threateningly to the one I had pinned under my foot and pressed down, breaking its ribs. I picked it up by its neck and beheaded it, then did the same to the other quickly.

I looked up to try and find where Terra, Ashley, and Kendra were in the fight. I spotted Terra not far off, one newborn behind her, beheaded, and she was working on taking out another. Kendra had taken out three, and Ashley had taken out one. I lunged at a newborn and pinned it to the ground, tearing into its neck quickly, and without any remorse, tore its head away.

Not far off I saw Terra surrounded by three newborns. Shit! Two of them grabbed her by her arms and threw her to the ground while one pinned her down. I rushed toward them and lunged, knocking the one pinning Terra down away. I snarled threateningly at them. Terra stood up behind me and tackled one that had thrown her to the ground earlier. I figured she could handle it and took out the newborn I had tackled away from her. I was relieved that she could fight for herself, at least. It just made the game more interesting. In TVF they were strong, but I was stronger. I was only teaching them how to be strategic against newborns. Not against an adult vampire.

I shook the thought away and looked around. As far as the eye could see, newborns were running amok. 1500. How the hell are we going to fight them all? The humans, at least, were very capable of fighting on their own. Yet, if they got bitten, I had to run over and pull the venom out quickly. I was lucky that I had fed a few days earlier. I was able to stop before I went too far. As far as I knew, Terra had been bitten once, and Ashley twice. I was able to reach them in time. "Be more careful." I would warn agitatedly.

I wouldn't be able to kill them easily if they were turned, and I wouldn't be able to drink their blood. This game truly was fun, but at times it could just get a bit ridiculous. Especially with this war going on. What would they call this war? Arizonian Newborn War? Yeah right.

I thought a lot of things as I took newborns out left and right. I thought about Victoria, who was also somewhere in the fight, but I couldn't see her. Laurent was helping as well, but I honestly didn't really care where he was. I wondered if the Cullens were here, and what other vampires would be here fighting the newborns. Would we kill all the newborns, or leave a few alive and turn them in the right directions? If I knew well, a lot of people would check to see if they had powers and see if they were unique or not. So far, I hadn't seen any with powers.

I heard a shout, then another. I turned my head one way, then the other. Kendra was pinned down, and Ashley was surrounded. Who would I help? I glanced from left to right, and began to head toward Ashley. There were more newborns near her. Then I heard another shout from Kendra's direction and turned to her. Well, I guess I'm helping her, I thought as I saw a newborn with its fangs in her neck. I ran over to them and tackled the newborn away, snarling. Before I did anything else I turned to her, not even asking, grabbing her by her shoulders and burying my own fangs into her neck, then pulling away as soon as I knew the venom was out, fighting the urge to bit her again for her blood.

She nodded to me, rubbing her neck for only a moment before she tackled the newborn that had bit her first. I turned and ran toward Ashley.

She was handling it well—she hadn't been bitten yet. I grabbed two that were in front of her by their necks, crushed their necks, and pulled them back to the ground. They jumped up before I could do anything else, and both lunged at me. I took a simple step back, dodging the attack. Only a simple step had to be taken, and I was able to dodge every attack from them. The problem was that there was two, and not just one. They came from both sides, so they only ways I could go were backward, forward, or up.

I decided to go up. I jumped upward and heard the newborns collide with each other. I tilted my feet forward so I feel in front of them. I turned to them and grabbed them both by their necks, crushing them. I got ready to kill them, but these newborns decided to run. They got out of my grip and fled quickly.

"Terra, Kendra, Ashley," I yelled, losing them in the fray. Not long after I heard their replies.

"Over here," Terra called from my left. From up ahead I heard Ashley's shout of acknowledgment, and Kendra's from behind me. I didn't pay another thought to it and began to run through the throng of newborns to see if I could find the Cullens here, out of curiosity.

The newborns stretched on and on, and I began to think I wouldn't see the end of it. Before I knew it, I was pinned to the ground. I struggled, but after a moment it was evident to me that this was no newborn. This was a mature vampire.

I snarled loudly as he or she stood and left me to three other newborns that pinned me down as well. "James!" I heard Terra shout; she was running toward me. I looked in the other direction to see if there were more newborns, but what I saw was worse.

Shrouded in cloaks, three figures walked toward us. I could tell who they were. No, no, no. Dammit! I thought repeatedly in my mind. "No!" I shouted out loud. I quickly looked to Terra, warning her to run. She tilted her head and I mouthed the word to her so as not to draw attention.

"Volturi."

I had warned Terra who the Volturi were. The Italian coven that posed as the vampire government. They would kill the newborns, and they would either turn the humans or kill them. Her eyes widened in both fear and surprise. She looked torn on whether to come help me or not. I yelled, ignoring the cloaked figures, "Go!"

She nodded and turned, somewhat reluctantly, leaving.

Those three humans really trust you. Laurent's words rang in my head. I shook all my conscious thoughts away and fell to my instincts, ready to kill anything in my path to escapism—to freedom.

---------------------------------------Terra's POV-----------------------------------------

I ran quickly, wanting to get away from the sight. I was putting faith in the fact James would get away safely. The three hooded cloaks had been the Volturi; it took me a while to literally just comprehend the fact. I wondered worriedly if James would be alright when he got back to us, and pushed the thought away as quickly as it had come. What was the worst thing that could happen?

Suddenly a newborn grabbed me from behind. I turned to them and gasped. This "newborn" had the regular red eyes, but not the crazed glare. This was a mature vampire. Shit! He threw me to the ground and pinned me down expertly, holding me by the back of my neck and putting his knee into my back. I struggled beneath him and heard him snarl.

"You aren't a vampire!"

"Yes I am!" I growled in response, and partly in fear. He jerked his knee downward and I felt pressure on my spine. I had to get him off somehow. I threw my weight to the side and he ended up on the ground. I tore out of his grip and sprinted off as quickly as I could. It didn't take him long to catch up to me, even though I had the speed of a newborn, which normally would be faster than a mature vampire's speed. He caught me by the back of my shirt and slammed me into the ground. I kicked up at him, and he caught my ankle and twisted it. I grit my teeth and heard a snarl. I looked up to see James, his clothes torn and bloody, walking toward the vampire.

"So it was a trick." He growled.

"That it was, to see who would show up." The vampire smirked. "Aro will be interested about this."

"They're vampires, newborns. Old enough to have some control. Leave them alone, and leave." James said with his voice rising to a snarl tearing through his chest. "Now." When the other vampire didn't let me go, James walked toward him. The vampire lifted me up and threw me behind him into a throng of newborns. I turned rapidly and began to fight a few off.

"James!" Ashley's voice yelled, approaching rapidly. "Where's Terra?"

"In the crowd!" James shouted back to her. His voice sounded stressed. I knew he was fighting with as much strength he had. I don't know why I knew, but I just did. "Help her, and all of you get out of here!" He continued, and I felt some fangs come near my throat. I retaliated, punching the newborn in the face and jumping back a few paces to get away from him.

Ashley was suddenly beside me. She lunged at a newborn and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "What about James, and Kendra?" I asked.

"Kendra's kicking ass, James is kicking that other guy's ass." She said and laughed lightly. "What's his deal? He's nervous."

"The Volturi are here."

"The Volturi?"

"He'll explain once we get out of here." If we get out of here.

"Terra! Ashley!" James called. "Get over here!" We turned and glanced at him. I looked to the left and saw the three cloaked figures, still walking with each other, approaching. Ashley and I walked toward him quickly, and after a moment, Kendra was alongside us. James quickly motioned to the GMM resting in her pocket. "Get us out. Now."

She glanced at the cloaked figures, and at his expression, and felt how dire the situation was. She clicked on a button on the GMM several times, entering a combination.

The Arizonian atmosphere disappeared, and we were in the clearing at the cabin in Washington.

------------------------James' POV-----------------------

I stared at the three of them dismally. They could have died out there if we hadn't left when we had. The Volturi already had a good idea that these three were human, which meant they were going to come after us. Me, them, the Cullens, Victoria… we would all die before the Volturi's judgment. What was I to do? I sighed heavily.

What am I so worried about? _Weren't you going to kill them anyways?_

My subconscious didn't answer itself. I didn't answer it either.

_Weren't you? Weren't you going to kill them as soon as the Cullens trusted you? It isn't that much of a loss if the Volturi kills them first. There are plenty of other humans out there to toy with._

But I didn't want it to be any other humans… these three… I couldn't describe what I felt.

_You can't, or you won't? _My subconscious questioned.

I realized something as I stood there watching them, and was shocked at myself.

I cared.

* * *

___**Dun dun dunnnnn! REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE TO SEE! See you guys next time on UP. IN. ARMSSSSSS.**_


End file.
